


Romance Isn't Dead

by canary986



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Eventual Smut, F/F, Humour, Romance, Slow Burn, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary986/pseuds/canary986
Summary: The 19th century Ann(e)s vs Zombies fic that literally no one asked for.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 198
Kudos: 125





	1. Market Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me - Emily Dickinson

The mid morning sun caught the sheen of Miss Lister’s cane as she weaved confidently through the bustle of merchants with meticulous precision. It was market day in Halifax and the streets were filled with people getting their fresh meats, bread and vegetables. Arriving at Mr Parker’s office door, Anne pulled out her silver pocket watch and mentally noted how long it had taken her to get into town today. She cursed herself at the additional four minutes. This journey was always exactly twenty seven minutes but today, somehow, it had taken thirty one. Her equilibrium felt off, not that she could fathom why at this very moment, instead choosing to file that thought away until after her meeting. Removing her hat with one hand, she held her cane with the other as she strode confidently into Mr Parker’s office.

“Ah, Miss Lister.” Mr Parker motioned to the empty seat across from his desk.

“Mr Parker.” She replied, sitting down and getting straight to business. “Do you have the rest of the leases drawn up? I’d really like to get this settled quickly.”

Mr Parker rummaged through his files before pulling out the paperwork in question and nodding his head. He had just opened his mouth to ask about Miss Lister’s latest tenants up at the farm when a loud thud followed by some shouting could be heard from outside. Miss Lister leapt up to look out the window but it was hard to see through the yellow stained glass. There was a scuffle between two men, she heard a woman scream and then Mr Parker’s door flew open behind them.

“Booth? What are you doing in here? What’s going on?”

“No time, ma’am. We need to leave right now.” Booth was sweaty and dishevelled.

“What?” Anne was puzzled, not to mention taken aback by the way her servant was ordering her around. “We’re in the middle of a meeting here, Booth.”

“Something’s happening…out there." Booth was out of breath. "We need to go. Now.”

For a split second, Anne studied Booth’s face. Usually he was calm, centred, well mannered and quiet but today, right in this moment, he looked fraught, unhinged and _what was that?_ _Was he scared? Of what?_

“Ma’am, please.”

Anne nodded, giving Booth the benefit of the doubt since, well, there’d be hell to pay if he was dragging her out of this meeting for no good reason.

“Mr Parker, I’m terribly sorry. Can we reschedule for tomorrow? Same time?”

Parker nodded, utterly confused at the whole debacle as Miss Lister left his office at the orders of her servant. Putting her hat firmly back on her head, she squinted as she stepped out into the sunlight. The scene that greeted her was a far cry from the organised chaos she had witnessed not ten minutes earlier. There were carts overturned, vegetables strewn across the cobbles, _were people fighting? And what was that noise?_

“Miss Lister, there’s no time to explain, we must get back to Shibden as quickly as we can. We’ll go up the Old Bank like always, less likely to run into people that way. If we hurry, we can be back behind locked doors within thirty minutes.”

Anne scoffed. “Twenty seven if you can keep up, come on.”

As the pair of them turned to flee, they swiftly left behind the pandemonium unfolding in the middle of town. John struggled to speak as he huffed with exertion in his efforts to keep pace with Miss Lister up the steep cobbles. She was yards ahead but still shouting back over her shoulder in his general direction.

“What's going on, Booth? What was wrong with those men in town? Why are we retreating back to Shibden?”

As the last question hit her ears after it left her mouth, she stopped in her tracks. Why _was_ she rushing home without explanation?

“If you let me explain, ma’am.” John puffed.

“Walk and talk, Booth. This is what I pay you for.”

She pulled out her pocket watch and tutted before turning on her heels and carrying on. They were halfway home anyway, might as well continue.

“Those…things in town. They weren’t men.” John panted, the sound barely reaching Anne’s ears up ahead.

Anne turned around to ask him to repeat himself but before she could open her mouth, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh heck.” John exhaled, looking up past Anne.

Anne furrowed her brow and turned to see what he was looking at. There was a figure up ahead on the pathway. He was moving slightly oddly, _he must be drunk_ , Anne scoffed. She watched with a look of disapproval on her face as he shuffled closer.

“Come on, Booth. Let’s get going, we can’t stand here all day.” She twirled her cane and carried on.

As they got closer, the gentleman seemed to purposefully put himself in Anne’s path. As she moved over to one side, so did he. She was fast losing patience wondering if he was going to give her trouble. It didn’t happen so often anymore but in the past she was constantly getting harassed in the street for the way she looked and dressed. Men would jeer at her, ask her if she was a man, or worse, try and force themselves on her. She’d gotten good at fending them off, verbally and physically, so this sort of thing didn’t phase her as much as it did in her youth.

“Is there a problem?” She shouted up ahead, _better to get this over swiftly,_ she thought.

When she received no reply, she tugged her collar up a little higher and readied herself for a confrontation. The smell of the man hit her first, his slightly putrid aroma stinging her nostrils as she approached.

“Are you drunk, Sir? It’s five-and-twenty to ten in the morning.”

She tutted as she looked him up and down. His clothes were ripped and sodden, who would in all good faith present themselves like this first thing in the morning? She was disgusted that men were allowed to get into this state without any repercussions.

“Kindly move along now and let us past.” Anne was beginning to get angry at the man’s lack of response. It was the height of rudeness to ignore someone.

“Ma’am! Don’t approach him!” Booth shouted as he jogged to catch up with her. 

Just as she turned back around to face the stranger, he lazily lunged forward at her with his hands held out. Her lightning reflexes were no match for a drunkard as she struck him square across the face with her cane, knocking him straight to the floor. He groaned but made no attempt to get back up.

“Idiot.” She muttered as she stepped over him. “I’d suggest you don’t try anything like that again.”

It was at that moment she noticed his shirt wasn’t covered in urine like she had assumed, no, that was definitely blood. He had a substantial wound on his chest, in fact, _wait, it couldn’t be?_

“Booth? He’s…” Anne was absolutely dumbfounded.

“This is what I’ve been trying to tell you, ma’am. These…things…they’re not people. Not anymore.”

The stranger’s shirt had fallen open during the fall, leaving his chest exposed. He had a sizeable wound and it took Anne a second to realise she was inspecting the cobbles quite literally through his body. He lazily writhed on the floor in an attempt to grab hold of Booth but missed every time.

“Not very clever are they?” Anne quipped.

“I wouldn’t want to stay too long to find out. Come on, ma’am, we must get back to the Hall.”

“You’re quite right, Booth.” Anne agreed as she sped off ahead. “Keep up.”

For the next ten minutes neither of them spoke. Anne was running through every possible explanation in her head about what they had just encountered but even her years in Paris studying biology and her expertise in human anatomy couldn’t help her here. She thought herself a pretty good doctor, the best doctor in her opinion, but she was entirely lost for words. As her brain whirred, John heard what sounded like a cry for help.

“Shh.” He lightly grabbed Anne’s elbow. “Listen.”

They were just coming down the hill towards the road that ran parallel to Shibden Hall, meaning they were so close to safety, so close to making it home. Anne turned her head as she heard the muffled plea for help too. She crouched down low and peered over the brow of the hill to see an overturned carriage in the middle of the road surrounded by three men trying to get inside.

“Booth, there’s someone trapped. We need to do something.”

She jumped up and approached them at speed, making as much noise as possible. As she got closer, she noticed the third man was trying to fend the other two off. His arm was wounded and he was struggling to keep them at bay. He noticed Miss Lister’s figure approaching with Booth closely following behind.

“Please help me, I can’t hold them off by myself.” The man had a Scottish accent. “Be careful, they fight with their teeth.”

Anne swung her cane with as much force as she could muster, almost decapitating the filthy wretch clawing at the carriage door. He immediately went limp, falling unceremoniously onto the gravel as the Scottish man pulled the other off the carriage before driving the heel of his boot into the bridge of his nose.

“Can you give me a hand?” Booth was trying to get the door of the carriage open.

“It’s locked. From the inside.” The Scottish man replied. “She’s petrified.”

“Who?” Anne tilted her head.

“Miss Walker, of Crow Nest. We were on our way to town when we were accosted. These…men…they jumped our horses causing the carriage to overturn. I managed to jump free before it fell but I told her to lock that door and guard it with her life.” He wiped the dried blood off his forehead and grimaced.

“You’re hurt.” Anne looked at the wound on his arm. “Come on, let’s get to the house, I can take a look at that for you.”

Anne approached the carriage door. “Miss Walker? It’s Miss Lister, Anne Lister, from Shibden Hall. We are a few paces away from safety, please can you open the door?”

Miss Walker was holding onto the door handle for dear life, frozen with terror. She couldn’t even consider letting anyone in. Those _things_ were out there. No, she was safer in here.

“Miss Walker? Please.” Anne tried again in her soothing voice.

“Where’s James?” A small voice inquired from inside the carriage.

Anne looked over at the Scottish man and he nodded.

“James is right here. Come on, we need to get you out of here, you’re a sitting duck like this.”

Just at that moment, an unseen third reprobate grabbed James from behind, dragging him backwards as he sunk his grubby teeth into James' shoulder. He cried out in pain before Booth leapt to his aid, pulling the man off him.

“Miss Walker, I’m going to have to insist you open this door now. There’s no time to waste.” Anne said as she heard the carriage door unlock.

Inside, crouched down in the far corner was Ann Walker. She had a few scrapes on her face but she looked in one piece.

“Are you injured?” Anne asked.

“No.” Ann shook her head, still unable to meet her gaze.

“Look, I appreciate nothing makes sense right now and you’re scared but you have to trust me.” Anne said as she held out her hand.

Ann looked at it and bit her lip, a tear fell down her face.

“Do you trust me?” Anne smiled, her eyes softening.

Ann nodded, taking Anne’s hand and letting her pull her free of the wreckage.

“James!” Ann cried, looking on as he continued to fight the ghastly man in the road.

“Go, Miss Walker. Get to Shibden. I’m wounded but I can fend this one off while you make your escape. Please, you must go now.”

She faltered. Ann Walker was fiercely loyal, she wouldn’t leave a man behind even if it meant getting killed in the process. She planted her feet and was about to protest when two strong arms swept underneath her, lifting her into the air. Instinctively, she draped her arms around Miss Lister’s neck as she began to carry her away.

“Anne! We can’t leave him!” She cried.

“It’s too late, Ann. Please trust me.” Anne tried to put her at ease but, well, she was a little shaken up herself.

As Anne walked, she tried not to get distracted by the press of Miss Walker against her body. Now was not the time, and yet, all she wanted to do was keep this woman safe from harm and protect her at all costs. This woman that she'd only just met.

They hurried inside the safety of the estate, shutting the iron gates behind them and running down the gravel driveway to the Hall. Anne kicked open the heavy front door and carried Miss Walker inside, through the hallway and into the main room.

“Marian!” Anne shouted. “Lock all the doors and windows.”

“What for?” A confused voice sounded from the dining room.

“Now, Marian!” Came the curt reply.

As Marian emerged from the doorway, she took in the sight in front of her. Her sister was bloody and bruised, her clothes were torn and _was that Ann Walker of Crow Nest nestled in her arms?_

_What on earth was going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to work out if I've completely lost my mind trying to write this? 🤔


	2. What Are We Going To Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your encouraging comments on Chapter 1 made me want to keep writing this, so thank you for accompanying me on this ridiculous ride.
> 
> TW: James makes a second appearance.

“We have to keep the doors closed at all times. No one comes in and no one goes out without discussing it first. Do you all understand?”

Anne was addressing the room in the commanding way she often did. Anne was a born leader and she prided herself on her quick thinking and decision making.

“It is paramount that we all stick to this rule. We’ll need two people keeping watch at any given time. It’s unlikely anyone will be able to get through our iron gates, but well, it’s not out of the realms of possibility. There are a few gaps in places and if one was determined enough, it could make its way in.”

“It?” Marian questioned, trying her hardest to keep up.

Anne sighed. “I can’t explain what’s happening yet, not in any detail, but, something appears to be happening to the townsfolk. I need time to research this, I have some old medical encyclopaedias that might be able to help.” Anne ran her thumb over her bottom lip as she continued to think.

“I’ll take first watch, ma’am.” Booth stepped forward.

“Are you sure? You’ve seen a lot today, Booth.” Anne put a steady hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m fine.” He nodded.

“Excellent, take Cordingley and fill her in on the situation.”

“And you, ma’am?” Booth asked.

“I’m going to my study, I’m going to try and find out what’s going on.”

“You can’t leave.” A small voice cut through.

Anne shifted to where Ann Walker was sat in her chair. She’d brought her legs up to her chin and was cradling them in her arms. Anne’s knees cracked as she knelt down to her eye level.

“You’ll be alright, I’ll leave you with Marian.” Anne smiled reassuringly.

“No.” Ann put her hand on Anne’s forearm. “Don’t leave me. Please?”

Anne looked down to where their limbs connected and exhaled in resignation. She wasn’t being unkind but she was tired. She needed time alone to try and get to the bottom of what was happening. Anne believed in explanations. She was religious but she also believed in science, there _had_ to be an explanation for this.

“Okay.” She said softly. “Come on, let’s get you up.”

Ann rose gingerly from her chair and put her arm around Anne’s broad shoulders, letting her take some of the weight from her feet.

“You must be exhausted, I’ll take you to my room. You can rest while I read.”

Anne turned them both and began walking to the bottom of the stairs. She may have been slightly distracted but she didn’t miss the eye-roll her sister gave her as they walked past. Perhaps in the past that would’ve been called for but tonight? No, tonight Anne was getting Ann Walker into her bedroom purely for resting purposes.

“Marian, I suggest you get some sleep too. We’re all going to need it.” Anne shouted behind her as she reached the top of the staircase, rounding the doorway into her bedroom.

Ann sat on the edge of Anne’s bed and picked at the hem of her dress nervously. Ann might have been frightened from the day’s events but well, she wasn’t blind. Anne was very handsome, strong too as she’d found out first hand when she’d bundled Ann in her arms and held her close this afternoon. It made her heart race as she remembered Anne’s bravery down by the carriage.

“Do you want to borrow a nightshirt? I’m afraid I wear men's so, as long as you’re okay with that I can lend you some of my things?” Anne’s low voice cut through her thoughts.

“Oh, yes please.” _Of course Anne wore men's underwear._ Ann swallowed hard at the thought.

Anne went to her cupboard and pulled out a night shirt and some drawers. She turned around as she placed them on the bed next to Ann.

“Could you…” Ann’s voice was almost inaudible.

“Hm?” Anne daren’t turn around in case she was in a state of undress.

“My dress. I can’t…could you help me untie it?”

“Oh. Of course. Are you decent if I turn around?”

“Yes.” _Such a gentleman._

Anne walked over to Ann and undid the lace at the back of her torn dress. She did the same with the corset underneath, opening it out so that Ann could free herself without Anne being present. The poor thing had endured more than most today, the last thing she wanted was to invade her privacy. She moved back to look out the window as Ann undressed and put on her night clothes.

“I’ll see if Marian has anything to lend you to wear, it looks like that lovely blue dress has seen better days.” Anne said comfortingly as she hung it over the back of her chair.

“Thank you, Anne.” Ann managed a small smile at the woman in front of her. “For today, I don’t know what would’ve happened without you and Booth.”

“Let’s not dwell on that tonight. You need to get some rest.” Anne motioned for her to get into bed.

“Do you think James will make it back?” Ann likely knew the answer to this question but she was so numb she couldn’t comprehend that he was probably already dead.

“I’m sure he will find a way.” Anne lied. He was definitely dead.

“Only, it’s getting dark.” Ann’s eyes began to close.

“Shh, don’t worry about that right now. Just get some rest.” Anne wanted desperately to stroke her hair and tell her everything would be alright but she resisted, truthfully she had no idea what was going to happen to them.

Within five minutes Ann was snoring to high heaven which was good for her but awful for Anne. She’d brought all her books into her bedroom and was trying to block out the cacophony coming from the tiny woman in her bed.

 _Let’s hope these things aren’t attracted by noise._ She thought to herself as she opened up her medical journal and began scouring the pages for answers.

A knock woke her up with a start, her head lifting from the desk in an instant. She didn’t remember falling asleep but the candle she lit on her desk was halfway gone and her neck felt stiff. Ann was still asleep which warmed Anne’s heart. She looked so peaceful, so calm. She wished she could just fix all this before Ann woke up again.

“Ma’am?” Cordingley whispered from the crack in the door.

Anne got up and opened it quietly, desperately trying not to wake Ann up.

“What’s happened?” She kept her voice low.

“I think you’d better come and have a look.”

Anne looked at Ann once more before creeping out the room and shutting the door as quietly as she could. Following Cordingley downstairs, she saw Booth looking worried.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think you’d better see for yourself, ma’am.” Booth motioned for Anne to follow him to the dining room.

Puzzled, she obliged entering the room frowning before hearing a rhythmic tapping noise against the glass window pane. She looked at Booth quizzically before peering out the window. It was nightfall and she couldn’t quite make out what it was. Booth passed her the lantern and she held the flame up to the glass before jumping backwards.

“Good lord.” She exhaled deeply, trying to get her breathing back under control.

“What are we going to do, ma’am?” Booth worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

Anne rubbed her temple with her free hand and willed her brain to kick into gear. They weren’t in immediate danger but the situation wasn’t optimal. It needed dealing with.

“How long has he been out there?”

“About an hour. We didn’t want to disturb you, ma’am, but well he’s just been tapping the glass over and over.”

“What’s going on?” A voice cut through.

Both Anne and Booth were startled by Ann’s sudden appearance in the dining room wrapped in Anne’s great coat. Her hair was mussed from sleep and she looked, well, beautiful. Anne cleared her throat, banishing those thoughts away and swiftly led her out of the room. She didn’t need to see this.

“Ann. I need you to sit down.” Anne guided her to the drawing room where the fire crackled. “And I’m going to need you to stay calm.”

Ann didn’t speak, she just looked up at Anne with fear in her eyes.

“It’s about James.” Anne crouched down and put her hand on Ann’s knee comfortingly.

“Is he…?” Ann stammered.

“It’s a little more complicated than that.” Anne tried to find the words to explain despite not understanding the situation herself.

“What do you mean?” Ann looked at Anne with such confusion. It really had been such an odd day.

“It would appear that James, well, is not exactly James anymore.” Anne exhaled. “I think he managed to escape from the beasts that were trying to get into your carriage and made it through the gates into the estate, but…” _This didn’t even make sense._ “I think he succumbed to his injuries.”

“Oh, Anne.” Ann’s bottom lip wobbled. “He’s dead?” She placed her hand over Anne’s on her knee.

“Not exactly.” This conversation sounded absurd to her own ears, let alone Ann’s.

“I don’t understand.”

“There’s something going on, something that we can’t explain right now. I saw it in Halifax this morning, Booth saw it too. The men that ambushed your carriage, well, they weren’t men at all.”

“What are you talking about?” Ann was beginning to feel a sense of panic wash over her.

“On the face of it, it would appear these people are dead but they’re still animated in some way. Not entirely in control of their bodies but somewhat still able to cause quite a bit of havoc. I was trying to find out some kind of scientific explanation to this while you were resting but, well, I fell asleep too. That was, until Cordingley came to get me.”

Ann swallowed, she desperately wished she would wake up from this nightmare.

“James, in some form, is outside the dining room window. I would imagine he’s been drawn to you.”

“What?!” Ann clutched at Anne’s arm in terror.

“Don’t worry. He can’t get in, these… _things_ aren’t very clever. What you must remember is, he's not James anymore, not the James you knew anyway. Only, he’s been tapping on the window for the last sixty minutes and shows no sign of stopping. The thing is, Ann, we need to deal with this situation. We can’t leave him out there, what if he attracts others?”

“What are you suggesting?” Ann searched Anne’s face.

“We need to dispose of him. Fully.” The words rolled out of Anne’s mouth far easier than she anticipated. She was in survival mode now, no time for emotions to get in the way.

“What if you’re wrong? What if it really is James? He’s my servant and friend, you can’t just shoot him. No, this won’t do. I think you’re wrong.”

Ann was crying, she wouldn’t believe any of this was true. What if Anne was fabricating the whole thing, had taken her prisoner and James was just trying to save her? She didn’t really know the Listers. Sure, they were distant neighbours but nothing more. What if this was a ruse to get her hands on her fortune by asking for ransom? No. It was time for Ann to put her foot down.

“No. I forbid it.” She said stubbornly.

Anne scoffed. “You _forbid_ it?”

“Yes.” Ann looked away and crossed her arms like a child.

Anne could feel her anger rising but did her best to keep it under control. She needed Ann to trust her and if she lost her cool it would set them back too far. Still, she clenched her jaw in frustration at the woman in front of her refusing to meet her gaze.

“I didn’t want to have to do this, Ann. But you leave me no choice.” Anne stood up and held out her hand. “Come with me.”

Ann eyed her suspiciously before taking Anne’s hand in hers. _God, I’d follow you anywhere_ , she thought before swiftly remembering she was annoyed at her. Anne led her into the dining room and shut the door behind them.

“Prepare yourself.” Anne hummed as she passed Ann the lantern and motioned towards the window pane.

“What’s out there?” Ann’s voice shook.

“Exactly what I’ve been trying to tell you for the past twenty minutes.” It came out harsher than she meant it to but Anne was growing weary.

“I don’t want to look.” Ann shrunk into herself, closing her eyes in fear as she heard the tapping noise again.

“Do you believe me now?” Anne enjoyed a split second of smugness before she snapped back into commander mode.

Ann nodded sheepishly, clinging onto Ann’s arm as if she’d float away without it anchoring her to the spot.

“We need to deal with it. I urge you to reconsider your absurd stance on the matter and let me handle it.”

Ann had the overwhelming urge to pinch Miss Lister’s arm for that remark but she dare not. They didn’t really know each other that well and Anne _had_ saved her from certain peril earlier. 

“Fine.” Ann huffed.

A small smile played on Anne’s lips at Ann’s childishness. If this had been _any_ other situation, with less immediate danger and potential backlash, she’d have played along for a little while longer; goading her into really losing her temper, just for fun. She ran her teeth along her bottom lip to stifle her chuckle before straightening herself out.

“Right. Go and find Hemingway and Cordingley. Oh and tell Booth I want him in here to discuss our strategy.”

“What did your last slave die of?” Ann muttered almost inaudibly as she left the room.

Anne blinked rapidly before turning back towards the window. _She is unbelievable._ Perhaps taking Ann Walker into her care wasn’t such a good idea after all. Not if she was going to continue to be stubborn and opinionated. That wouldn’t do.

“Ma’am?” Booth appeared looking a little green around the gills. “You wanted to discuss what to do with…” He pointed towards the window. “…him?”

“Yes, Booth. We need to dispose of him. What I suggest is we lure him round to the front door, you open it and I dispose of him with my pistol. Any questions?”

Booth stood running through the plan in his head. “How do we get him to move? He’s been stood there on the spot all this time.”

A satisfied grin spread across Anne’s face.

“Bait.”

\--

Anne was an expert with her two pistols that she kept loaded in her bedroom. A combination of lots of target practice as a teenager and wanting to be better at it than Marian, Anne had excelled. Maybe, somehow, all those moments were leading up to this one. Being the head of her household, much to Marian’s displeasure, she had a duty to keep them safe. If they could just secure the homestead, then Shibden could be their safe house away from the madness. They had supplies to last them a little while, well at least long enough for Anne to come up with a plan anyway.

She slipped one of her pistols into her inside jacket pocket and trotted downstairs, running her hand along the wooden bannister as she descended.

“Ann?” She said sweetly, she needed Ann to go along with this and not ask too many questions.

“Yes?” Ann’s tone was still a little frosty.

“Would you accompany me to the kitchen?” An innocent enough request, surely.

Looking a little confused, Ann obliged, following Anne down the corridor towards the servants quarters. Except, just before she reached the kitchen, Anne turned and headed towards the open front door.

“What’s going on?” Ann immediately felt panic. She looked over at Booth who tilted his head towards the doorway.

“Trust me, Ann.” Anne didn’t want to force her outside but well, there’s no way she would’ve come lightly.

Anne gently slung her arm around Ann’s shoulders and guided her outside into the crisp night. The moon shone brightly over the estate, illuminating the trees that surrounded them. She squeezed Ann tighter as she felt her shiver.

“I promise, everything is going to be alright.” Anne ghosted her lips against Ann’s forehead and kissed her gently before whipping out her pistol.

“Anne!” Ann screamed as James appeared in front of them.

Anne’s notion that James was somehow bound to Miss Walker either though duty or blind loyalty was right. He’d sensed she was close and shuffled himself round from the window to the door. Anne pushed Ann backwards towards Booth who pulled her back into the house.

“Look away, Ann.” Anne mumbled quietly as she steadied her pistol aimed directly at James’ head.

Booth turned them both around so they were facing the house, no one had to see this.

With one last exhale, Anne pulled the trigger, disposing of the creature swiftly and cleanly. The gunshot echoed through the valley as she wiped the end of her pistol with her jacket and tried her hardest to calm her nerves. She swallowed the bile in the back of her throat and realised they were going to have to move his body, lest it rot on the doorstep.

“Anne!” A pair of arms snaked around Anne’s waist from behind and squeezed tightly. “You could’ve been killed. We could’ve all been killed.” Ann began to sob, dampening the fabric of Anne’s jacket as her cheek pressed against her shoulder. “Oh, James.” She whispered.

Anne felt a tear almost escape but nodded resolutely before walking Ann back inside the house.

“Go and warm up by the fire. I’ll be ten minutes.”

“W..where are you going?” Ann was still shaking.

“We need to move the body. Booth, come and help me shift him.”

Ann walked up to Anne, her blue eyes glistened with tears. “Please don’t leave me.”

Anne smiled warmly, _who was this woman?_ She softly stroked away the tear that rolled down Ann’s cheek. “I promise I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

Booth moved the body carefully by the shoulders, down the gravel pathway to the iron gates near the road. Everything seemed quiet, too quiet even. Anne opened the heavy gate and laid James to rest in the woods opposite Shibden. Covering him as best she could with the limited time they had, Anne bowed her head and nodded in thanks before retreating back to the house.

Closing the gate behind them, Anne let out an exasperated sigh.

“Ma’am?” Booth’s voice sounded small. “What are we going to do?”

For once in her life Anne didn’t know.

“Let’s just get through tonight, Booth. That’s all we can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, James.


	3. Supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a wild caffeine rush this morning, I managed to get this ready a day early!

Ann had insisted Anne sleep in the same room that night, in fact, Ann wouldn’t let Anne out of her sight. It was only slightly awkward when Anne was desperate for a trip to the necessary and had to keep talking while Ann waited outside for her. Every time she felt herself getting annoyed, she’d just look at the golden haired woman in front of her and all anger would melt away. Anne had slept awkwardly in her chair while Ann took the bed, she was trying to be chivalrous but her back ached and she hardly slept a wink. As the sun rose, she stretched herself out, trying to relieve the cramp in her neck.

“Ma’am?” A soft knock on her door sounded before Cordingley appeared with coffee.

“You are a godsend.” Anne was in dire need of caffeine as she yawned widely.

Cordingley placed the tray on Anne’s desk before popping back out into the hallway, shuffling some fabric and returning.

“It might not be quite good as new, but it should hold.”

“Did you do this overnight?” Anne raised her eyebrows in awe.

“I needed to keep awake, ma’am. I was on shift.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth.” Anne squeezed her shoulder and looked over to Ann’s sleeping body. “She’ll really appreciate this.”

Anne finished her coffee while peering through her bedroom window across the grounds. No movement yet but it was only a matter of time. No one could get to the house or the immediate outside area, but the grounds were fair game. The front wall to the house acted as a sort of rampart, looking out onto the estate with a perfect vantage point if they came under siege. Anne noted this before she heard Ann stirring across the room.

“Is that coffee?” Her voice was still thick with sleep.

Anne smiled as she poured Ann a cup and brought it over to her.

“How did you sleep?” Anne asked, perching on the edge of the bed.

Ann hauled herself upright, leaning back on the pillows before sipping her coffee. “Good, I think?” She smiled. “How are you?”

“Hm.” Anne grunted. “A little sore.”

“I told you.” There was a hint of smugness in Ann’s voice as she smiled sweetly at Anne.

Ann had insisted Anne share the bed with her, it was plenty big enough but Anne refused. Not unkindly, but she was being a gentleman about everything. She lied when she said she’d be fine on her chair. That chair was perhaps the hardest, most unforgiving surface she could’ve chosen to sleep on.

“Tonight, you’ll sleep in here with me.” It was a statement, not a question. Ann smiled as she continued to drink her coffee.

“You’re in a good mood today.” Anne observed playfully.

She’d warmed to Miss Walker quite quickly, even if she was infuriatingly stubborn at times. She had spirit, she stood up for what she believed in – even if she was wrong most of the time in her judgements. Perhaps that was too harsh, she was just unwavering in her opinions despite whatever glaring issues Anne pointed out. More than once Anne had wished this 'situation' wasn’t happening so that she could spend more time with Ann, see her carefree side. She’d had glimpses of her playfulness but soon it gave way to fearful eyes and panic. Anne had to get to the bottom of this, for her own sake but also Miss Walker’s. She wanted her to be able to relax again.

“What are we going to do?” Ann asked genuinely.

“First thing’s first. We need to take stock of our current situation and discuss the plan together.” Anne stood up and grabbed a clean white shirt from her dresser.

Ann didn’t mean to stare but Anne’s strong arms flexed as she unbuttoned her dirtied shirt from yesterday and shrugged it off her body. She had broad shoulders, broader than Ann’s. Her muscles were defined and there was something about the way her dexterous fingers rebuttoned up her clean shirt.. it was…distracting.

“It’s rude to stare, Miss Walker. Didn’t anyone teach you that?” Anne drawled without looking at her.

Ann turned a shade of red and instantly dropped her gaze, cursing herself internally. Anne just chuckled and walked back over to the bed.

“I’m only teasing you.”

Anne’s playful tone didn’t help as Ann began to sweat. Being in Miss Lister’s presence was intoxicating and it was making Ann’s head swim. She had to keep her cards close to her chest and not give it away, she needed Anne desperately in this situation and she didn’t want to mess anything up. _Why would Anne like her anyway?_ She was utterly useless in their current predicament.

“Here.” Anne had picked up the fabric from the back of the chair that Cordingley brought in earlier.

“How? When?” Ann was smiling.

“Cordingley.”

Ann’s dress had been mended, all the rips had been stitched together and the fabric had been hand washed and dried.

“At least you won’t have to wear Marian’s awful dresses now.” Anne laughed. “She has terrible taste in fashion you know.”

Ann laughed out loud. A proper deep, full hearted laugh. Anne hadn’t heard that sweet noise coming from her before and it was positively ethereal. Anne’s mouth instantly curled upwards as she joined in, entirely powerless to stop the spread of brief happiness between them.

Unfortunately, their reverie was short lived.

“Anne?” Marian appeared in the doorway.

Ann had to stifle her laugh at seeing Marian after the conversation she and Anne had just been having. She pulled the covers over her face as she struggled to keep herself under control. 

“What is it Marian?” She was annoyed at her sister for interrupting this moment.

“It’s the stores. They’ve been ransacked.”

“What? My stores?”

“ _Our_ stores.”

Anne clicked her tongue and in a flash she was out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Ann peeled back the duvet wondering if she’d imagined the soft exchange between her and Anne. Nothing made sense to her anymore anyway.

\--

“Those bastards.” Anne muttered as she looked across the courtyard to the barn.

The door had been broken open and a sack of flour among a few other bits were missing. This couldn’t have been the work of the creatures, they wouldn’t have had the sense to take real food. No, this must’ve been a looter.

“How did we not hear them? We had two people on watch.” Anne had begun to pace the floor. “Booth? You were watching the back of the house were you not?”

Booth looked at his feet.

Anne rolled her eyes so loudly everyone heard it. “You fell asleep didn’t you?”

“Just for a moment, ma’am.” He replied in a quiet voice.

Sighing, Anne realised there wasn’t much point in losing her temper. It had happened. Best move on. They still had supplies in the kitchen but they wouldn’t last for too long.

“Right.” She said, cutting through the soft mumbles of her servants. “Let’s take stock of everything we have, lay it all out and work out how best to make it last.”

\--

An hour later, an array of vegetables, grains and various items from the pantry were spread out in the kitchen. Anne was tapping her index finger against her bottom lip as her brain whirred. There were six of them, which was a lot of mouths to feed. She was just in the middle of meticulously calculating how many days this would last and the various combinations they could choose to draw it out longer when Marian flew into a panic.

“Oh, what are we going to do? This isn’t enough! Anne, we’re going to starve!” Marian wailed dramatically.

Anne closed her eyes for a second. “Calm down, Marian. Just let me think.”

“You can’t think your way out of this one, Anne. There’s not enough food for us all, that’s plain to see. What are we going to do!” She was pacing the floor anxiously.

“Marian!” Anne shouted. “That’s enough.”

Marian huffed and left the kitchen. She was annoyed that her sister continued to talk to her like she was ten years old but it had never changed since their childhood. Anne never took her seriously and it irked Marian to high heaven. Why wasn’t Anne worried? Marian couldn’t ever understand how her sister kept her cool in the most dire situations.

“Miss Marian?” Ann appeared in the dining room after getting changed into her newly mended dress. “What’s wrong?”

Marian thought at first she might cry at Ann’s question. No one ever asked her how she was in this house, it was sometimes like she didn’t exist. Her sister got all the credit for the estate, Marian just simply resided in her world, relying on Anne for everything. Ann came to sit next to her on the sofa opposite the roaring fire.

“What’s happened?” Ann’s presence was instantly calming. She had that effect on everyone.

“I don’t want to worry you, Ann.”

Ann furrowed her brow and tilted her head in concern.

“Well, it seems someone has raided our outside stores. We have food, just not a lot to last us very long.”

Ann’s stomach dropped. She felt foolish for even feeling safe for a moment, except, well, this morning had been positively lovely. Waking up in the same room as Anne, drinking coffee and chatting, she had almost forgotten about the utter madness that was going on outside. She felt completely useless, she wasn’t brave like Anne was, she couldn’t command a room or fix this situation. She racked her brains for an answer when something came to her.

“It’s not ideal, but I have a suggestion.” She said in a small voice, slightly unsure of herself.

Marian’s head lifted to meet Ann’s eyes, a smile playing on her lips at Ann’s show of leadership. Perhaps Anne had met her match with this seemingly meek woman. In reality, Ann was pragmatic in a lot of situations. Although she lacked Anne’s brash confidence, and could be ridiculously stubborn if she disagreed with something, she had a smart head on her shoulders. She seemed to be able to reign in Anne’s temper already which was most surprising to Marian.

“Come on.” Marian got up and led Ann to the kitchen.

Anne was still standing looking over the supplies, deep in thought. She couldn’t be sure how long she’d been there for, entirely lost in her own mind. She was still trying to understand the bigger picture too, she needed to make more time to read her medical journals later. Once this hiccup was resolved.

“Anne?” Marian broke Anne’s concentration.

Anne huffed. “Marian, I told you, I need time to thi…” As she spun round, she realised Ann was standing next to her sister.

Marian rolled her eyes at the pair of them, noticing Anne instantly soften and stop her verbal assault just as Ann smiled warmly at her. _Get a room._

Clearing her throat, Marian had to break this moment, it was too sickening for her to deal with on top of the already unnerving situation. “Miss Walker has an idea.”

“Really?” Anne asked.

“It might not be the best but, yes. Marian told me about what happened outside and that we have food that’ll likely only last a day or two.”

Anne shot Marian an annoyed look, there was no need to worry Ann about this, not until she’d come up with a way to fix it.

“Well, if we can get to Crow Nest, I have plenty.”

Anne slowly nodded her head, letting the information infiltrate her brain as it continued to whirr. Leaving Shibden though? That was risky. Plus, who knows what state Crow Nest would be in by now what with James dead and no one watching it.

“I’m not sure, Ann. It’s dangerous.”

“What other options do we have?”

Ann was right, they’d starve within a week if they stayed here. If they could do a supply run, it would mean they had more time to figure out a better plan, or wait for rescue. They’d need at least two people, if not three and some kind of vehicle to bring everything back with.

“Very well.” Anne nodded. “Marian, could you go and get Booth? We’ve got some planning to do.”

As Marian left the room, Anne gently squeezed Ann’s shoulder through the puffy material of her dress. The fabric rustled as she smooth her thumb over it affectionately.

“Thank you, Ann. I promise to be careful, I’ll leave you in Marian’s care and if we hurry, we could be back before nightfall.”

Ann drew her hand up to rest on Anne’s forearm. “No. I’m coming with you.”

Anne flinched away from her, a flash of something Ann couldn’t decipher travelled across her face. “Absolutely not, it’s too dangerous.”

“Anne. You don’t know where anything is. It’s my house and I’m coming with you.” Ann stood firm.

“If anything happened…I…” Anne looked at the floor.

Lifting Anne’s head up with her thumb and forefinger, Ann looked at her and smiled.

“It won’t.”

\--

Booth readied the cart and was waiting in the courtyard nervously. He popped his head into the storeroom and tutted at the sight of flour all over the floor. Booth scolded himself again for letting this happen on his watch, he took personal responsibility for making sure this never, ever happened again.

“Mrs Cordingley?” He called through the open door.

“Yes, John?” Cordingley was preparing the last two rabbits for dinner.

“Would you keep an eye on things while I’m out?” He nodded his head in the direction of the stores.

Cordingley nodded understandingly, she knew how personally Booth took every mistake he made. She felt sorry for him really, he never should’ve been on first watch after the day he’d had in Halifax. Still, if they weren’t long on their supply run, she could watch over the back of the house and still make dinner in good time for tonight.

“I wonder what’s taking them so long in there.” Booth whispered to Cordingley with a knowing look.

Inside, Anne was still pleading with Ann to stay at Shibden. It was all pointless of course, once Ann had an idea in her head, there was no changing her mind. Anne had suggested she draw a floorplan of Crow Nest that they could easily follow, but no, that idea was shot down within seconds. By this point, Ann had folded her arms and was downright refusing to answer Anne’s pleas to stay behind with Marian.

“You are impossible.” Anne muttered in frustration as she put her leather gloves on and held the door open for her.

Ann glided past gracefully with a satisfied smile on her face. Anne made a mental note of how Ann’s demeanour had instantly changed when she got her own way. She’d be insufferable now, Anne estimated, now she knew she could wrap Anne around her little finger. Anne looked up to the ceiling and sighed before following Ann out to meet Booth.

“Right. Are we all clear on the plan? We’ll go the back way to Lightcliffe, it should take twenty five minutes.”

“We can’t walk to Lightcliffe in twenty five minutes.” Ann said confidently.

“I can walk anywhere in twenty five min…” Anne stopped herself. “You know what, it doesn’t matter.”

Ann nodded triumphantly.

“We’ll get to the gates and assess the situation. With James gone, we have no idea what might have happened overnight. Let’s stick together and keep our ears to the ground. Booth, do you have a weapon?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Booth replied lifting the gardening fork in the air.

“Here.” Anne passed Ann one of her pistols. “Careful, it’s loaded.”

The metal felt alien in Ann’s hand as she took it. Her wrist flopped at the unexpected weight of it, causing her to steady it with her other hand. Anne noticed and clasped her hand over Ann’s, guiding the pistol into her front pocket of her dress. Ann wished to god she wouldn’t need to use it.

“Ready?” Anne exhaled.

Ann just nodded silently as Booth picked up the cart and began walking up the driveway to the iron gates. As Anne wrapped her hand around the iron handle and wrenched the heavy, creaky gates open, Ann watched as the tendons in her neck tightened. She subconsciously licked her lips as she felt herself getting distracted. She briefly wondered what it would feel like to kiss Anne’s neck, to feel the brush of Anne’s soft skin against her mouth, to lightly drag her tongue over her pulse point and…

“Are you alright?”

Anne’s voice cut short the vivid fantasy Ann was having at the most inappropriate moment. _Focus Ann._

“You’re looking a bit peaky. Are you sure you’re okay?” The sense of concern melted Ann’s heart.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Ann breathed, trying to get her impulses under control.

Anne smiled and closed the gate behind them. The outside world was eerily quiet, no bird song, no clattering of carriages, just dead silence. With the carriage wreckage still in the road, Anne carefully manoeuvred Ann to walk on the outside, so she wouldn’t see the debris.

“What do you think has happened here, ma’am?” Booth knew if one person could explain this, it would be Miss Lister.

“Well.” Anne tilted her head. “I didn’t have much time to read last night so I can’t explain exactly what’s going on, however, what we can do is run through what we _do_ know.”

Anne liked facts. They were dependable, solid and to be relied upon. She used the facts she knew right now as an anchor, holding her at a point of reference and not allowing her mind to stray too far.

“These creatures, they were once living people. That much we know. We also know they seem to want to bite other living people, which is a little odd.” She mused. “Now, the really strange thing that we know is once fatally wounded, the host appears to reanimate into creatures themselves and thus the cycle continues.”

For a little while, the three of them walked in silence. Those facts _were_ true but, well, wasn’t that preposterous?

“I had wondered if it was a disease of the brain.” Anne broke the lull in conversation. “That maybe the brain was controlling the body but I don’t think that’s true. There seems to be no intelligence whatsoever with these beings.”

Ann stayed close to Miss Lister, she felt safer that way. She portrayed this fearless leader, which of course she was, but when she looked into Ann’s eyes, Ann could swear blind she saw her soften more and more each time. She wondered why their paths had never crossed before, but well, there was just no way someone like Miss Lister would have time for little Ann Walker under any other circumstances. In fact, Ann began to worry about how much of a hinderance she really was to her. Surely Anne would’ve preferred to be doing this alone, if she hadn’t stumbled across their carriage, Ann wouldn’t even be in the equation. She was so lost in thought, she didn’t notice Booth and Anne had stopped still in the road.

“Ann.” Booth whispered.

Ann stopped a little way ahead, puzzled.

“Shh.” He put his fingers up to his lips.

Turning, she noticed a figure shuffling through the fallen leaves of the woods near her estate. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp and crept back to join Anne and Booth.

“Let’s stay perfectly still. With a bit of luck, it’ll move on without noticing us.”

Anne was so clever. Ann gushed about it in her head for a second before praying they would stay safe out here. They were only a few paces away from the gates to Crow Nest, if they could just make it inside, perhaps they would be safe. Ann squinted at the silhouette slowly moving away from them, it looked oddly familiar to her but she couldn’t place it.

“I think we’re good for now.” Anne whispered. “Come on, let’s move.”

Ann led them through the large gates and up the large driveway to the house. Anne’s eyebrows raised at the grandeur of the place. It was certainly more elegant and refined than Shibden. The gardens were vast and beautifully landscaped, the exterior of the house was flawless, it really was quite a sight. Perhaps under other circumstances she would’ve paid Ann a social call, in fact, why hadn’t she ever come up here? As they approached the front door, Ann began to weep softly, cutting through Anne’s internal thoughts.

“Ann?” The sound shook Anne’s heart.

“It’s just…” She sniffed. “James.”

Anne nodded understandingly, putting her arm around Ann’s shoulders and squeezing her gently. “I’m so sorry.”

It broke Anne’s heart to see the silent tears rolling down Ann’s cheek as she stoically opened the front door and went in first.

“This way.” She whispered as they made their way to the servant’s quarters.

The place seemed intact, much to Anne’s surprise. It didn’t seem to make sense, why would someone loot Shibden but not come up here? Ann’s stocks were full, in fact, she had more food than one person could possibly get through.

“Booth, take the cart round the back, we’ll load it from the inside.”

He nodded and disappeared outside.

“Ann?”

“Hm?”

“Why…why do you have so much stored away here? Where is everyone?” Anne had expected the place to be ransacked.

Ann looked at the floor and seemed to make herself smaller. “Well, we recently had the stores restocked, and well, I don’t get many visitors.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been on my own for a while now.” She replied.

In that moment Anne realised how lonely Ann must have been over the years. Why didn’t she have a mass of acquaintances to entertain? Where were her family? Her chest ached at the thought of Ann rattling around in this huge place on her own, with no one to spend her evening hour with.

“You have us now.” Anne said reassuringly as she wiped a tear from Ann’s cheek.

Ann looked up at her handsome face, feeling a sprig of hope blossoming in her heart. She never wanted to be away from Anne ever again.

“Ma’am?” Booth broke the moment and shuffled the cart up to the back door.

“Right, let’s grab as much as we can and get back to Shibden.” Anne switched back to survival mode.

Just as they had loaded up and made their way back around to the front of the house, Ann pulled Anne backwards and crouched behind the cart.

“What?” Anne muttered before she noticed. “Booth, get down here.” She whispered.

“It’s Mrs Priestley.” Ann said matter of factly, rolling her eyes. “Even in death, she’s poking her nose into my business.”

Anne almost laughed at the absurdity of what Ann had just said but just looked at her with her mouth open. True enough, Eliza Priestley was shuffling around the front lawn of Crow Nest. In life, Eliza was the local busybody, she knew everyone’s business and loved nothing more than to gossip over a pot of tea. She was always trying to push Ann into finding a husband, reminding her weekly about how her house was too big for one woman, how the clock was ticking, how she’d never make anything of herself without a man by her side.

“Let’s just wait it out, with any luck she’ll go round the back and we can sneak past her.” Ann said, taking charge of the situation.

“Why was she so interested in your business?” Anne was intrigued.

“Oh, how do I put this?” Ann sighed. “She wanted me to marry from the moment I turned 18 and well, the suitors she’d bring round to the house, uninvited, we’re all the wrong…” Ann’s voice trailed off. “What I mean is.” A blush crept over Ann’s face. “They weren’t what I wanted.”

Anne nodded slowly as she analysed Ann’s words. _Could she be…?_

They shared a look before Ann turned back to watch Mrs Priestley aimlessly wandering towards the far side of the house. Suddenly, Ann realised the figure in the woods earlier was likely Mr Priestley. She thought he looked familiar as he bumbled about at a snail’s pace, hanging around, not aware of much around him. Much like how he was in life. Ann watched Eliza round the corner of the house and disappear towards the back gardens. She was almost hurt that, unlike James, she had no loyalty to Ann, she wasn’t drawn to her, she didn’t even notice her whatsoever.

“She’s gone for now, let’s get out of here.” Ann squeezed Anne’s bicep as she got up from the ground, causing a brief flutter of excitement to run through her.

The journey back was quiet, much to their surprise.

“I wonder if this is getting under control? We didn’t encounter anyone on the walk back and only saw my cousins while we were at Crow Nest.” Ann said full of hope.

“Perhaps.” Anne nodded cautiously as they wheeled the cart full of food back through the iron gates and to the courtyard.

Marian came rushing out to greet them, hugging them all in turn, much to Anne’s displeasure.

“We were only gone two hours.” Anne said matter of factly, brushing her jacket where her sister had creased it.

“Get inside you three, we were worried sick.” Marian said as she ushered them all inside after John had set the cart down in the barn.

As night fell, the six of them warmed up by the fire before settling on who would take the night’s watch. Hemingway and Marian agreed to let Ann, Anne, Cordingley and Booth rest up. Anne promised she’d be on watch the following night, causing a flash of anxiety to travel through Ann’s gut at the thought of being away from her. Anne seemed to sense it as she soothingly patted Ann’s thigh on the sofa they were sharing.

“Do we have any madeira, Marian?” Anne asked.

“Go and look yourself.” Marian quipped as she rolled her eyes.

Anne clenched her jaw, quelling her anger, before she opened the wooden drinks cabinet and pulled out the bottle and six glasses. She cleared her throat before pouring a shot into each one.

“I want to make a toast to James MacKenzie. We are grateful for his brave sacrifice.” Anne passed the glasses to everyone, smiling at Ann softly as she continued. “May he rest in peace.”

Ann’s eyes filled with tears as she raised her glass and sipped her drink. She’d had barely any time to process what had happened in the past thirty six hours but she was adapting to the current situation. As long as she was with Anne, everything would be alright.

About twenty minutes later, she felt a warm hand on her forearm.

“Ann?” Anne deep voice cut through her brain fog.

“Mm?” Ann opened her eyes.

“You fell asleep. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Ann wished Anne would just sweep her up in her strong arms and carry her up the stairs, she was so tired, every muscle in her body ached, it was childish but she just wanted to be tucked in. Realising Anne was still stood in front of her with her hand out, she gathered her strength and let Anne help her up.

“Good night, everyone.” She said quietly to the group.

Booth and Cordingley bid everyone farewell as they turned in for the night, swiftly followed by Anne and Ann. Anne felt slightly uneasy leaving Marian in charge of keeping watch but she was exhausted, she just had to trust her sister for once. 

After changing with their backs turned to each other, keeping some modesty between them, Anne scooted over to the side of the bed against the wall and held the covers open for Ann. In any other situation, this would’ve made Ann’s brain short circuit, but right now, all she could think about was the press of the mattress under her back and the cosy duvet enveloping her while she drifted off to sleep. Her eyes were heavy as she climbed in, making sure not to touch Anne or encroach on her space. She turned on her side to face her as Anne stretched on her back and crossed her arms behind her head. As soon as Anne finished her yawn, sleep took her away, leaving Ann alone with her thoughts. The flickering candlelight illuminated Anne’s striking features as she slumbered, the curve of her lips, her crooked nose, her strong jawline. Ann felt hypnotised by the way Anne’s broad chest rose and fell with every deep breath. She couldn’t be sure how long she’d been watching her before she curled herself into Anne’s warm body, draping her arm over her stomach and falling asleep next to the woman of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments so far, you know how to make a gal feel special. 
> 
> Up next, target practice 💀


	4. A Shot In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It recently came to my attention that, last year, the magnificent @bicapop did some rad artwork that is highly relevant to this story. Before you dive into this chapter, check it out [HERE](https://twitter.com/bicapop/status/1274031655540400128)

When Ann woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. She rubbed her eyes and frowned at the empty side of the bed next to her. She had no recollection of Anne stirring in the night or indeed getting up this morning. She unfurled herself from the duvet and padded over to the large wash basin on the dresser. The water was cold, freezing in fact, but she was grateful for the opportunity to splash her face and wash the night away. She was just reminiscing about the feel of Anne’s warm body against hers last night when she let out an almighty shriek.

A few seconds later Anne’s footsteps thumped up the stairs.

“Ann?! What’s wrong?” She exclaimed as she burst into the room.

Ann was trembling and looking out of Anne’s bedroom window, entirely speechless.

“Ah.” Anne nodded. “Yes, we have a little situation out there today.”

“How are you so calm?!” Ann spat, a little colder than she meant to.

“They can’t touch us. We’re not even sure they know we’re in here.”

Ann turned round with a wave of confusion and fear on her face.

“Come on, let’s get you some food, hm? You’ve been asleep for a long time.” Anne clicked shut her pocket watch. “I promise this is all under control.”

Ann shook her head, none of this made any sense. Outside, in the grounds of the estate, shuffling around and groaning, were at least six creatures. They seemed to be aimless in their movement but they were still far too close for comfort for Ann.

“How long was I asleep for?” Ann asked.

“Well.” A small smile played on Anne’s lips. “It’s two o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Why didn’t you wake me!” Ann was instantly embarrassed.

Anne stepped closer and tucked a stray curl behind Ann’s ear, causing Ann to blush wildly at their proximity. _Was it just her or was it suddenly so warm in here?_

“You needed the rest.” Anne soothed as her gaze dropped briefly to Ann’s lips before she cheekily winked and walked to the bedroom door. “Come down when you’re ready.”

Ann exhaled, trying to steady her heart rate. _Was she flirting with me?_ Ann cursed herself for being unsure how to act in these situations. She truthfully couldn’t recall a time when someone’s advances were welcome, perhaps this was the first. Having had far too much experience of unwanted male attention from the numerous suitors picked for her over the years, she’d gotten adept at not letting anything slip through her heavily guarded exterior. With Anne though, it felt so different. In fact, she was having a hard time controlling the way her body would respond around Miss Lister. As much as she willed her brain to slow down, to stop the blood racing through her body, to stop the ache that had begun to distract her between her legs, her desire paid her no mind. It wouldn’t listen to her internal pleas, instead growing stronger the more time the two women spent together. Ann took three deep breaths and walked back over to the wash basin, knowing full well there wasn’t enough cold water in the world to quell the fire that was spreading through her bones.

The deep orange sun had dipped lower in the sky by the time Ann had gotten dressed and eaten. The whole house was grateful the chickens were still laying outside in the yard, it meant that everyone had full bellies and they hadn’t had to use any supplies they’d rallied from Crow Nest yesterday. Hemingway and Marian were sleeping after being on watch all night, Cordingley was busy baking more bread in the kitchen, filling the house with the most delicious smells. And Booth… well, Booth was pottering around the house. Technically he was outdoor staff, usually living in his own quarters, so his etiquette left a lot to be desired. Anne had always had a soft spot for John Booth, he was loyal with a heart of gold. A little too nice in Anne’s eyes but he’d never let her down. It was perhaps because of this she didn’t scold him for leaving his muddy boots in the middle of the hallway for everyone to trip over and how he couldn’t seem to do anything remotely quietly.

Ann hummed with a smile as she sat back in her chair in the dining room.

“What?” Anne asked quietly.

“Well, if you just forget everything else for a second, it’s quite homely here. Fresh bread, warm fires, good company…” Ann’s eyebrows twitched upwards a fraction.

Anne’s deep laugh rattled through Ann’s bones.

“You know I’m fiercely proud of my estate don’t you? One might consider that a backhanded compliment.” Anne played.

“Oh stop it.” Ann waved her hand in Anne’s direction.

They both laughed for a few minutes before Ann’s face fell again, her fear forcing its way back into her body.

“What is it?”

“I can’t relax, Anne. Knowing those _things_ are just outside. I saw what happened to James, he was…” Ann shut her eyes and shook the memory of that night away. “…I’m frightened they’re going to get in here.”

Anne nodded, she knew Ann was right and she in no way planned to keep them around any longer than necessary. She would come up with a plan with Booth to dispose of them while the rest of the house were safely inside. Perhaps they could pick them off one by one from the safety of the top wall at the front of the house. Remembering her mental note that it would be a good vantage point from the day before, she conceded that was the safest option.

“Do you still have that pistol I gave you?”

Ann’s face coloured briefly. “Yes, of course. I left it on your dresser.”

“Good. Booth and I will sort out our situation before nightfall. There’s no need to worry.” Anne smiled warmly and rested her hand on Ann’s forearm.

“I’m relieved I can pass that pistol on to Booth.” Ann admitted.

“Why?”

“Well, you gave it to me yesterday and I didn’t want to worry you but well, I have no idea how to shoot one of those things.” Ann giggled lightly as she finished her sentence.

Anne sat with her mouth agape for a few seconds before she joined in with a chuckle, shaking her head. “That was very dangerous, Miss Walker.”

Ann’s laugh caught in her throat at Anne’s flirtatious tone mixed with the unmistakable twinkle in her eye as she sat back in her chair confidently.

“What if we’d been in peril? What if I’d needed saving?” Anne dramatically put her hand over her chest.

“I don’t think a situation exists in this life where _you_ would need saving. You seem to have everything and…” Ann dropped her voice an octave. “everyone under your control at all times.”

Anne grinned as she shuffled in her seat. _Well, well, well._ She was delighted that Ann seemed to be matching her playfulness. What a pleasant surprise this particular development was. Anne was just about to redouble her efforts when she was, of course, interrupted by her sister.

“Anne!” Marian flew into the room causing the two women to move apart.

“Presumably you do know you don’t always have to enter a room screeching, Marian?”

Ann tried to stifle her chuckle but Anne noticed immediately and bit her lip to stop herself joining in.

“Have you seen what’s happening outside? We’re overrun with those ghastly things. Why won’t you do something?!”

“I’m perfectly aware, Marian. I’m about to go and deal with the situation. I have a plan and would have told you this if you’d allowed me to speak before rudely interrupting Ann and I.”

Marian huffed in the overly dramatic way she always did and stormed out the room.

“Oh, she seems rather cross, Anne. Perhaps you should go and apologise.”

“I’m not apologising to her. She’s ridiculous.”

Ann wanted to laugh again but she managed to hold it in. Anne was unknowingly rather amusing in an altercation with Marian. She was softer but still mesmerising with her quick wit and intelligence. Ann didn’t fancy being on the other end of that sharp mouth though, she’d heard stories about some of Anne’s infamous arguments with numerous local businessmen. Truthfully, when she’d heard Miss Lister’s voice on the other side of the carriage door the day before yesterday she expected someone harder, less understanding but in reality, Miss Lister was the perfect gentleman. Sure footed, not one to roll over in a disagreement, supremely intelligent, thoughtful and loyal. Characteristics which drove Ann slightly wild with want.

“Good lord, is that the time?” Anne exclaimed as the grandfather clock chimed. “It’ll be getting dark soon and I need to sort this mess out. Would you excuse me, Ann?”

“Oh, I wondered if…” Ann trailed off, feeling foolish.

“What is it?” Anne encouraged.

“Would you teach me how to shoot?” Ann felt bold in Anne’s presence, like she could do anything she wanted.

“Really?” The thought alone thrilled Anne to her core. She loved any excuse to show off and be a tutor at the same time.

“Yes, really. Then I can save you when you’re in danger.” Ann added with a deadpan expression as she excused herself from the table.

Anne sat for a moment, watching as Ann's figure left the room. This woman was...surprising. 

"Ma'am?" Booth appeared, soon breaking her from her impure thoughts. "Marian said you wanted to discuss sommat with me?" 

"Ah, well actually. You can have the evening off, Ann's got you covered." She said with a smirk before going to find her in the hallway. 

Ann was stood obediently by the front door, waiting for Anne to hurry up. She was anxious but excited, the two feelings swirling in her gut. 

"Stay here, I'll go and fetch the pistol and a warm layer for you." Anne smiled softly before turning and trotting up the stairs. 

Ann barely had time to recover from the twinkle in Anne's eye before she returned, draping one of her winter riding coats over her small frame. She pulled it snug and buttoned it up right to her chin, allowing her fingers to brush against the soft skin of Ann's throat. 

"Hm.” Anne hummed. “You need to keep warm, it’s freezing out there today.”

For a moment, Ann allowed her mind drift to how Anne’s lips would feel against her own, what kind of low noises she might make as their kiss got heated, what her hands were capable of. Just as her breathing began to quicken, Anne smiled and handed her the pistol.

“Get used to how it feels in your hand.” Anne whispered suggestively.

Ann stuttered as her breath caught in her lungs, her brain was racing and she was beginning to sweat. Anne just shrugged noncommittally as she put on her great coat and held the front door open with a smirk.

The cold air instantly dissipated the heat coiling in Ann’s loins as she tugged her collar up higher to stop the draft getting in. The sky was a light grey but the clouds looked heavy as the sun began to dip below the horizon line. Their boots crunched under the hard frost that hadn’t melted since the morning as they made the short walk across the lawn to the wall in silence. Inside Shibden, they were protected, in their warm bubble, but out here they were fair game.

“I want you to remember that we’re perfectly safe within the gates, alright?” Anne could sense Ann’s uneasiness.

Ann nodded as they peered over the wall and out across the estate. Ann knew Anne was right, but she felt exposed out here. What if she accidentally fell into the arms of these creatures just a few meters below her? The truth was, unless she was being utterly careless and balancing on top of the wall or something equally as preposterous, that would never happen, but Ann had a knack for letting her thoughts spiral into catastrophic, albeit almost impossible, outcomes.

“I’ll show you how to do it first.” Anne pulled out her pistol and readied it with her arm stretched out straight. “Watch me closely.”

Ann was mesmerised how Anne did everything so smoothly and effortlessly. It was like her brain didn’t have to coordinate the object at all, the pistol was just an extension of her body, doing Anne’s bidding without any sign of hesitance. Ann watched her body tense as she stood firm in her position, carefully calculating the velocity of the target she had in her sights. Ann swallowed hard as Anne closed one eye and readied herself. The way the tendons in her neck tensed and how she slightly bit her bottom lip in concentration were driving Ann positively feral in this moment. As Anne squeezed the trigger, Ann jumped out of her skin at the sudden break in her thoughts as the shot echoed through the valley. Anne smirked in that slightly-arrogant-but-unbelievably-sexy way as she watched the figure fall to the ground incapacitated.

“You make everything look easy.” Ann pouted, causing Anne to throw her head back in laughter.

“Hardly. I practiced for hours on end when I was younger.”

“Did you!” Ann was utterly delighted at the thought of a young, dashing Anne Lister playing target practice.

Anne nodded with a smirk. “Remind me to show you what I can do with a sword.” Anne added, laughing as Ann was rendered utterly speechless.

 _Good lord._ Ann thought to herself. She was in real trouble if she didn’t start to focus.

The pair of them took stock of the situation before them, the noise of the gunshot didn’t seem to phase the five other shambling silhouettes which was a good sign. Ann was grateful whatever these things were, they weren’t very observant. As she looked over Anne’s estate, something floated past her eyeline. Puzzled, she looked into the sky until a large, feathery snowflake fluttered towards her. She looked back toward Anne who was grinning widely.

“Oh, Anne. It’s snowing!” Ann was like a child when it snowed, even in a situation as bizarre and threatening as the one they were currently in.

Anne couldn’t lie, it was romantic as hell being up on the wall with a pretty girl as the fat snowflakes continued to slowly fall around them. She watched as they settled in Ann’s golden hair, melted on the end of her nose and peppered the path at her feet. She couldn’t be sure how long she’d been staring but it dawned on her that they were fast losing the light. _Snap out of it._

“Right, it’s your turn. You see that one there?” Anne pointed to a lone shambler, hardly moving at all. “We’re going to go for that one.”

“I don’t know Anne, I’ve never done this before. I’m probably not very good at it.”

“All the more reason to practice, here, I’ll help you.” Anne held out her arm as she beckoned her over to the edge of the wall.

Ann steadied herself as she watched her target from above. She felt strange, although this was necessary for her survival, she wasn’t entirely sure she’d be able to pull the trigger. She never struggled to eat the plentiful meals of freshly shot partridge, or perfectly roasted pork but to actually have to _kill_ the things herself? No, she wouldn’t be able to do that. She tried to keep in mind it was because of one of these creatures she’d lost James and her life as she knew it.

“Now, have a go yourself. Just trust your instincts and we’ll see where we end up, hm?” Anne encouraged.

Ann took a breath, maybe if she delayed it, it would make it easier. She focused on the soft fluttering of the white flakes around her, tuning into the silence that always accompanied snow settling on the ground. Her hand shook as she held out her arm, _were her limbs always this heavy?_ Her shoulders curled inwards as she began to squeeze the trigger, fearing the recoil that would certainly shake through her bones.

“Stop.” Anne said softly, seeing just how nervous the woman in front of her seemed to be.

Ann immediately let out a sigh in relief.

“Here, you need to level your shoulders out and keep your arm firm.”

The moment Anne put her large hands on Ann’s body, she thought she might burn up instantly. Anne carefully turned Ann’s body to face her target, smoothing down her tense shoulders to settle them into position. Anne moved in closer to stand behind Ann as she continued to guide her through the process. Ann gasped softly as Anne’s hand came to rest on her hip, keeping her anchored to the spot as her other hand covered Ann’s on the pistol. Ann swallowed hard, trying desperately to control her breathing as she felt the slight press of Anne’s body against her back.

“Keep your target in sight.” Anne whispered, her breath warm against Ann’s ear.

Ann’s body went into overdrive; arousal pooled between her legs as her whole body vibrated. She couldn’t even focus on the figure down on the grass in front of her. How could she? How could she possibly focus on anything other than Anne’s fingers gripping slightly tighter around her hipbone? Or how Anne leaned further into her body as she moved the pistol in perfect time with the speed of the target. Ann wanted this moment to last forever. She willed Anne’s mouth to drop lower and kiss her neck, her body was screaming to be touched and she wondered if Anne could feel it too.

“Ready.” Anne whispered almost inaudibly as she slowly squeezed the trigger.

The kickback from the pistol as the bullet left the chamber shuddered through them both, simultaneously bringing them back to the present moment and shaking them out of their embrace. They said nothing for a few seconds as the lifeless figure fell to into the snow unceremoniously before turning again to face one another.

“Bingo.” Anne said quietly but triumphantly as she lost herself in Ann’s blue eyes.

Ann couldn’t help what she did next. It was entirely out of her control. How could she possibly stop the pull of gravity? Reaching out to take the black fabric in one hand, dropping the pistol to the ground with the other, she tugged Anne in by her collar and crashed their lips together. Anne immediately returned the kiss with equal fervour, backing Ann gently into the stone wall. Ann whimpered as her hips involuntarily pressed against Anne’s as their kiss deepened. Linking her arms around Anne’s neck, she pulled her in impossibly closer, revelling in the low groan that escaped Anne’s throat.

“Take me upstairs.” Ann whispered against Anne’s lips as they breathed heavily.

Anne felt herself get wetter at Ann’s command, if only she could just pick her up and ravish her upstairs. _If only._ Anne growled before resting her forehead against Ann’s.

“We’re on watch tonight.” Anne’s thin and needy voice sounded alien to her own ears.

Ann moaned again as Anne’s hands gripped her waist possessively, electricity surging through every cell in her body. All she could do was whimper into the air helplessly as Anne’s mouth moved down her neck as much as her coat would allow. It was only when Ann cried out louder than she meant to when Anne grazed her teeth against her throat, that they broke apart.

“We should stop.” Anne was panting, her lips red and swollen.

Ann, turned on beyond comprehension, wanted to scream in frustration about their current predicament but Anne was right. They weren’t keeping watch, they could’ve been spotted from the house by Marian and well, Ann was in real danger of actually climaxing without Anne even touching her at this rate. As much as she wanted Anne more than words could express, she didn’t really want their first time to be a quick fumble up against a stone wall in full view of Shibden.

“You’re right.” Ann whispered. “How long were we…?” Ann’s brain registered that a fair amount of snow had fallen around them.

“Hmm. Quite a long time.” Anne smirked. “I’ll take care of the rest of these unwelcome guests and we can go back inside and warm up in front of the fire?”

Ann’s eyes lit up.

“We’re still on watch, Miss Walker.” Anne’s voice was seductive but she meant it, she couldn’t afford to be distracted. Not tonight.

The shining light of the moon over the estate reflecting off the snow helped Anne locate the wandering silhouettes. She dispatched them one by one with ease before turning back to Ann with a smug grin on her face.

“How are you going to fit that massive head through the front door?” Ann joked as Anne draped her strong arm over her shoulders and turned them around back towards the Hall.

Ann felt safe, secured in Anne’s embrace. She pressed her lips together, remembering the warmth of Anne’s against them not a few minutes ago. She felt positively giddy as they walked slowly back to safety. Until, Anne stopped dead in her tracks. Ann felt her body run cold as they both looked at the snow covered ground in front of them. Neither of them had moved from the wall since it had begun snowing an hour or so ago.

And yet.

There before them, plain as day, were a pair of footprints coming up the drive, round the side and into the courtyard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬


	5. Intruders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Things get a little darker in this chapter, so if you’re not into the idea of a character death, perhaps skip this one. 
> 
> Things are a little lighter in chapter 6, I promise.

“Keep behind me.” Anne whispered as she stepped in front of Ann, shielding her from whatever awaited them in the courtyard.

Ann tried to keep her breathing under control but she was utterly petrified. How had things changed so rapidly in the space of a few minutes? Not long ago, she was kissing the woman of her dreams, warmth and hope both swirling in her body as snow fell all around them and now? Now, she was facing certain imminent danger. Anne was brave, protecting Ann and investigating the intrusion with her usual calm demeanour. Ann wasn’t entirely sure how Anne kept herself together in situations like this - she would have been completely in awe if her brain wasn’t entirely frozen in fear.

Anne readied her pistol as she edged round the brick of the house to peer into the courtyard. Following the crisp footsteps, she crept towards the outside store, stopping just shy of the entrance.

“Stay here.” Anne turned to Ann. “Keep your pistol ready.”

“Anne, no.” Ann’s gut ached, she couldn’t watch Anne leave her. What if she never came back?

“I promise I’ll be back in a minute.” She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Ann’s cold cheek.

Ann melted. She cursed whoever had caused this for robbing her of time to get to know Anne properly, to spend time figuring out what made her laugh, what books were her favourite, how she took her tea. All the things about someone that made your heart sing the more you found out. Instead, she was petrified Anne might get hurt but she did as she was told. Firmly planted to the spot, she nodded slowly.

“Be careful. Please.” She pleaded as Anne turned back towards the door.

With her pistol in her right hand primed and ready, Anne slowly opened the wooden door with her left and squinted her eyes to try and see as best she could in the darkness. An unmistakable silhouette moved across the room as she inched closer. Anne took a deep breath before a familiar smell reached her senses. It wasn’t the same putrid smell of the creature on the Old Bank, no, this was definitely whiskey. She clenched her jaw in anger before gripping the handle of the pistol tightly.

“I suggest you put that back right now.”

The figure dropped the sack of supplies and tried to push past Anne. With one swift, perfectly timed extension of her leg, the person tumbled head first to the floor.

“Anne!” Ann shouted from outside at the sound of the scuffle.

“You see what you’ve done? You’ve frightened my friend.” Anne spat angrily as she hoisted the grumbling body by their shirt fabric and dragged them outside into the courtyard.

“Oh Anne, I was so worried.” Ann clung to Anne’s arm as she reappeared, keeping well away from the stinking man on the floor.

“I think it’s time we had a little chat inside, don’t you Sowden?”

Anne was absolutely livid. Samuel fucking Sowden. In her stores for the second time, raiding what he couldn’t carry the first time he stole from her. The audacity to come back to the scene of the crime and to have the arrogance to think he could get away with it. Her hot headedness wanted to hurt him out here, teach him a lesson but she couldn’t do that in front of Ann.

“What’s happening, ma’am?” Booth appeared from the Hall and rushed over to them.

“Help me get this thief inside.” Anne shouted over as she roughly pulled Sam up by his arm.

“Now, come on.” Sam slurred. “We’re all men here, we can talk about this.”

Anne snarled at his blatant personal slight, she looked him up and down, what a pathetic excuse for a human being. “Are you drunk, Sowden?”

He scoffed as Booth dragged him inside the Hall, taking him to the kitchen and sitting him down on one of the wooden chairs. His stench filtered through the house.

“What are you going to do to him?” Ann grabbed Anne’s arm as they walked back inside.

Anne’s eyes were filled with fury as she answered. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Ann shivered at Anne’s coldness as she found herself standing alone. She dare not go into the kitchen and interfere in Anne’s affairs. Her eyes filled with tears as she stood, alone at the bottom of the staircase. Her brain was catching up with her, replaying memories of James and the cart overturning. She began to shake, placing her unsteady hand on the bannister as she tried to catch her breath.

“Ann?”

Ann was vaguely aware of a voice she recognised but she felt like she was underwater, watching herself from afar. It wasn’t until Marian put her arm around her shoulders and called her name again that she snapped out of it.

“Are you alright? You’re freezing!” Marian plopped Ann down on the chair nearest the fire. “What’s happened?”

“Outside…” Ann’s voice was small. “There was a man. He’s in the kitchen.” She was aware none of this made a lot of sense but forming a coherent sentence was tricky.

“Here.” Marian filled a small crystal glass with brandy and handed it to Ann. “It’ll steady your nerves.”

Ann smiled as much as she could and sipped the amber liquid, feeling its warmth begin to spread through her weary bones. She took a deep breath and re-centred herself.

“Thank you, Marian.” Ann continued to sip her drink. “I had a moment there.”

“It happens to us all.” Marian soothed. “Now, what’s this about a man outside? Where’s Anne?”

“Does the name Sowden mean anything to you?”

Marian’s face instantly hardened as she nodded. “He’s in the kitchen?”

“With Anne.”

“If he wasn’t such a grubby wretch, I’d almost feel sorry for him right now. It’s probably best we stay out here.” Marian sighed as she retrieved a glass for herself.

\--

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Sowden was pleading innocence, not that anyone was falling for it.

“Then would you care to explain why you were helping yourself to my supplies?” Anne was calm in her tone, unwavering, but underneath it all she was fuming.

“Now, hang on.”

“No, Sowden. You’re drunk and you’ve been caught red handed stealing from me.” Anne’s temper was beginning to get the better of her.

“Oh Miss Lister, I’m just about to make dinn…” Hemingway came beaming into the kitchen before stopping in her tracks and taking in their present situation. “Oh.”

“Ah, perhaps you could go and feed the horses first, hm?” Anne said in a tone that left no question about the fact she was politely dismissing Hemingway from her current duties.

“Yes, ma’am.” She replied as she swiftly left the kitchen.

Anne watched her leave before turning on her heels and focusing on the state of the man in front of her. She looked him up and down with a grimace on her face, he was a pathetic excuse for a human. He’d had a good family, a home, a business and he’d pissed it all away being the cantankerous wretch he really was. He was selfish, ill mannered and arrogant.

“Now, where were we?” Anne tapped her face with her index finger. “Ah, yes. When this is all over, you’re no longer my tenant, Sowden. Your lease is terminated from today’s date.”

“What? Wait, I didn’t even do anything.”

Anne couldn’t believe he was still trying to profess his innocence, were there actually people who fell for his lies? She shook her head in disgust at his begging for her to reconsider. To think of his family, his children, when he’d never given them a secondary thought.

\--

It was still snowing when Hemingway pottered outside to the barn. The horses were being well fed thanks to a recent delivery of fresh hay before the world started spinning off its axis. Often Anne would pop outside herself and tend to them but today, well, today things were the opposite of a normal day at Shibden, which is why Hemingway found herself alone in the darkness.

“Easy boy.” She soothed as she stroked Percy’s muzzle.

The horses were acting peculiar. They weren’t settling and seemed agitated. Hemingway couldn’t really blame them, she always thought animals picked up on their current environments, being attuned to the events around them. Hauling a bale of hay into their shared stable, she smoothed down her dress and caught her breath.

“Woah. Easy.” Percy began to pace wildly, kicking up the dirt from the floor and panting into the cold air.

It all happened so quickly, Hemingway never heard the creature enter the stable behind her, not with all the noises the horses were making, how could she have? She shouldn’t have ever been out there alone anyway, but that was beside the point. She screamed as she felt hands on her shoulders and the sharp pain in her neck. Falling to the floor, she managed to wrench herself free of the monster. She picked up the manure laden spade that rested against the wall and clipped the creature deftly across the face, rendering it incapacitated as it fell in a heap on the floor.

Hearing the scream from the house, Anne rushed outside with her pistol, ordering Booth to keep Sowden under control.

“Hemingway!” Anne shouted in terror as she raced to her body on the floor.

“Don’t let me become one of them.” Hemingway pleaded as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

“What?” Anne’s brain couldn’t quite keep up.

She noticed there was a lot of blood on the floor and swiftly came to the realisation that her injury was likely fatal. She swallowed down tears as her eyes began to prickle. Now was not the time to lose it, she had to focus, Hemingway needed her, the house needed her, she had an obligation to everyone.

“Promise me.” Hemingway looked up at Anne one final time before she drifted off.

Meanwhile, Cordingley had heard the commotion from the buttery and came rushing out towards the stables.

“Ma’am?” She called out nervously.

“Elizabeth, stay outside. Don’t come in here.” No one else needed to see this, least of all Cordingley.

“What’s happening ma’am?” Her tone was panicked.

“Can you do something for me? Can you check the perimeter? Go inside and get the pistol from Ann first, don’t go anywhere without it, do you understand?”

Anne only heard Cordingley sniff as she tried to stifle her tears.

“Elizabeth?” Although Anne was still shouting from the barn, her tone was softer. “I need you to prepare yourself. I’ll come and talk to you all in a moment but first, I need you to check our gates are secure.”

“Right away, ma’am.”

Cordingley did as she was told, she always felt better when there was a task to focus on, no matter how fraught her nerves were. She found Ann in the dining room with Marian, they were sat in absolute silence trying to stay calm and wait for Anne to inevitably come and explain everything. The three of them shared an uneasy glance before Cordingley took the pistol off the oak table and went back outside. She avoided the barn entirely, instead jogging to the back gate which was securely fastened shut. Making her way past the terrace and up the pathway, she noticed immediately that the far gate was ajar. Not by much, but enough for one of the undead to get through. It didn’t make sense though, they’d all been so careful.

As she shut the gate tightly, a gunshot echoed across the estate. Deep down, Cordingley knew what it meant as she made her way back to the house.

Marian and Ann jumped and held onto each other at the very same moment as tears began to roll down their cheeks.

In the kitchen, Booth and Sowden looked at each other confused.

A few minutes later, Anne’s defeated and sombre figure appeared in the doorway. She was pale and unsteady as she summoned everyone to the kitchen.

“I’m not sure how to say this.” Anne swallowed. “But we’ve lost our dear Hemingway.”

“How? Why?” Marian cried.

“I don’t know what happened, I don’t know how it got in, I....” Anne trailed off as she tried to wrap her head around the last thirty minutes.

“The gate, ma’am. Over the far side, it was left open.” Cordingley said.

“What?” Anger took over Anne at the realisation of what had led to possibly the worst night of her life.

“The gate…” Cordingley soon realised Anne’s question was rhetorical.

Anne clenched her teeth, she wasn’t sure if she’d ever been this angry before. “Sowden. This is your fault. You left the bloody gate open, you brought this upon us tonight. You are responsible for the death of one of my dearest servants.” She was pacing, squeezing her fists in fury.

“Ma’am.” His voice was pathetic.

“No, Sowden. I don’t ever want to hear your voice again. Nor do I want to see you.” She moved over to where he sat. “Booth, come on, let’s get him out of here.”

“Wait..wait! Where am I supposed to go? Those things…and my family have kicked me out.” He whined like a child.

“Well then, it appears you’ve been rewarded in kind for your treachery.”

Anne and Booth dragged him out into the courtyard, up the pathway and threw him out onto the street before shutting and locking the gate behind them. Sowden clung to the railings, pleading to be given a second chance, to be allowed back in to shelter, but Anne and Booth just walked back towards the house in silence.

Just before reaching the door, Anne stopped.

“Go on, Booth. I need to do something first.” She said solemnly. “Can you make sure everyone is alright? I’ll be in soon.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Booth nodded as he made his way back into the house.

The heavy door shut behind him as he shook off the snow from his coat and took a breath. Everything had happened so fast, it was taking his brain a little while to catch up. The business with Sam Sowden was confusing enough but the fact his actions had led to… well. Booth couldn’t quite comprehend it. He remembered what Anne had asked of him and pulled himself together before heading in to find the others.

“Where’s Anne?” Ann was worrying the hem of her dress as she sat on the edge of the seat near the fire. Her whole body was tense as her eyes searched John’s for an answer.

“She’s okay, ma’am. She’ll be in soon.” He managed a small smile of reassurance.

“Booth, come and sit down.” Marian guided him to the vacant chair across the room.

“Thank you. ma’am.” He replied as he took off his hat and sat down.

A moment of silence passed between the four of them while everyone began to process how this evening had unfolded. None of it seemed real, it was like they were all going to wake up any moment. It was Marian who took charge of the situation in Anne’s absence, clearing her throat and pouring herself a glass of brandy.

“Hemingway was a most loyal member of staff and friend to me over the years. She used to always warn me when her highness was on the warpath about two minutes before she turned up and cooked the best partridge I’ve ever had in my life.” She downed the drink in one. “She will be very much missed by us all.” Marian sat down before her tears threatened to overwhelm her.

Cordingley followed suit, pouring a generous measure of alcohol. “Do you remember last Christmas when we were in charge of decorating? She was swinging that old wooden ladder around the place like no one’s business! We were hanging holly over the artwork in the main room, you see.” Cordingley nodded in the direction of the doorway. “Only, what Miss Lister didn’t know is that we’d raided her drinks cabinet and helped ourselves to some of her expensive whiskey.” She laughed. “Well, Hemingway was holding on to the bottom of the ladder while I was up there, balancing on one foot, and we were both giggling so much I can’t even begin to understand how we didn’t both end up with two broken legs.” Cordingley sniffed and sat back down.

“She made the best cup of tea.” Booth said quietly.

The others looked at him and laughed at his small contribution.

“What? She did!” Booth defended.

The low sound of laughter echoed between them while they reminisced and shared story after story. Ann listened intently to their tales until she heard the front door close. The group fell silent and just as Marian went to get out of her chair, Ann put her hand on her forearm.

“Let me?” She said quietly.

Marian nodded.

Ann’s heart beat quickly in her chest as she left the room to find Anne. The hallway was still empty which puzzled her. She couldn’t have gone upstairs because it was entirely impossible to go anywhere in this house without everyone hearing the footsteps.

“Anne?” Ann called out softly.

Ann heard Anne exhale and walked further down the hall to see Anne resting with her back against the front door. She looked utterly defeated with her shoulders low and her head pointed to the floor. Ann’s heart broke in that instant as she rushed straight to her, cupping her weary head in her hands.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Ann gently put her arm around Anne’s slumped frame and walked her into the house. “Let’s get you upstairs.”

Anne was powerless to stop her legs from walking in whatever direction Ann was leading them in. She was completely exhausted, emotionally drained and numb from the day’s events. It wasn’t often she let anyone see her cry but right at this moment, allowing Ann to care for her like this, she couldn’t help it. She sniffled as they climbed the stairs slowly one by one until Ann plopped her down on her bed and rubbed her arms.

“Let’s get these dirty clothes off.” Ann soothed as she delicately undid Anne’s coat and waistcoat.

Anne nodded softly, allowing Ann to remove her outer garments and tuck her into bed. Anne shivered and nuzzled her head into the soft pillow. She couldn’t remember a time when someone actually looked after her like this. Had it even happened before?

“I’m here, Anne.” Ann stroked her face softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ann couldn’t imagine the things Anne had witnessed in the last hour, let alone in her whole life. She was strong and capable, someone people would follow into battle without question but tonight her armour fell down around her. She looked so small in her bed that it made Ann’s heart ache. She resisted for a few minutes but when she couldn’t take it any longer, she climbed into the bed next to Anne and held her in her arms tightly.

Anne felt like a fraud, it was her fault this had happened, wasn’t it? She’d asked Hemingway to go out and tend to the horses, alone. She followed _her_ orders, like she always did, and Anne failed her. It should never have happened. Anne closed her eyes tightly and let out a soft sob.

“I’m here, Anne. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Ann held her closer and softly kissed Anne’s temple before they both began to drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I await the pitchforks at dawn 😬


	6. Stranger Than Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this, everyone. I know that last chapter was rough but hope this early update makes up for it somewhat.

Anne blinked her eyes open and felt the ache in her head immediately return. For a moment she was puzzled but it soon flooded back to her. The night’s events, how she’d cried in Ann’s arms without saying a word before falling asleep, their bodies entwined together. What had Anne done to deserve such a sweet woman coming into her life at a time like this?

“Anne?” Ann blinked her eyes open slowly.

They were still nestled facing each other, wrapped in the warmth of the duvet. Anne couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t moved an inch during the night.

She looked across at Ann’s face and smiled. “I’m here.”

Ann looked positively angelic, bathed in the morning sunlight as it streamed through the window, her golden hair glowing like a halo on the pillow. It took Anne’s breath away. They spent a few seconds just smiling at each other, caught in a moment that neither of them wanted to break. Here, safely tucked upstairs, holding each other close, the rest of the world didn’t exist.

Ann tucked a stray hair behind Anne’s ear and looked deep into those brown eyes, full of hope and warmth.

“Ann.” Anne’s voice was quiet but sincere as she cradled Ann’s hands into her chest. “You know I’ll never let anything happen to you?”

Ann nodded slowly and bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. “I want to look after you too. If you’ll let me?”

It felt like all the air in Anne’s lungs disappeared as Ann’s words hit her right in the chest. No one had ever asked that. She wasn’t actually sure she’d ever wanted anyone to ask her that more than she did right now. She squeezed Ann’s hands tightly.

“What happened wasn’t your fault, Anne. You’re doing such a good job keeping everyone safe, but let me take care of you.”

Ann leaned forward, tilting her chin to press her lips against Anne’s. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, the pair of them getting reacquainted and comforting each other after everything that had happened. Anne was overcome by Ann’s words, she felt vulnerable, exposed but let her armour fall open enough to let Ann in.

As the kiss became more heated, Anne gripped Ann’s hip, rolling her gently onto her back. While they still had their night clothes on, Anne felt like she hadn’t been this close to a woman in her life. Ann palmed at her sides, running her hands over Anne’s strong shoulders and pulling her closer as her breathing quickened. Anne dropped her head, placing kisses against the soft skin of Ann’s neck, tracing lower to her clavicle as Ann writhed underneath her. When Anne’s mouth reached the hard nipple straining against Ann's night shirt, Ann whimpered, weaving her fingers into Anne’s dark hair, holding on tightly.

Anne’s body was positively vibrating, the pull of the woman underneath her was greater than anything that could be explained by science. She lifted her head back up to capture Ann’s lips as she trailed her hand down her sternum and tugged lightly at the waistband of Ann’s drawers. Ann felt like she might catch fire, nodding frantically with consent before Anne’s hand slipped underneath the fabric.

Their twinned moans filled the space between them as Anne’s fingers met Ann’s warm, sticky arousal. Was there anything better than this moment? Anne certainly didn’t think so. The first press of her fingers against the aching core of her lover. The first gasp of the woman beneath her. No, this moment was by far the best feeling in the world. Anne’s skilled fingers slipped over Ann’s clit easily, winding Ann up tighter and tighter as she began to moan in time with Anne’s movements. Closing her eyes, Anne listened to the soft sounds of Ann Walker slowly coming undone as she felt herself get uncomfortably wet. Usually, Anne had no trouble ignoring her own desires until afterwards, very rarely sharing the experience with the woman in her bed, but right now, it was threatening to overwhelm her. A shiver of arousal ran up her spine as Ann shifted, lightly brushing her thigh against Anne’s core as she moved position.

Ann noticed the arch of Anne’s eyebrows, the way her mouth fell open and the moan that escaped her throat at the touch. Ann bit her lip with a smile and twisted her arm between them, keeping her gaze firmly on Anne’s face for permission as she toyed with the hem of her drawers.

Anne’s eyes widened, she couldn’t remember the last time someone asked to take care of her needs, let alone at the same time.

“You don’t have to.” She whispered, giving Ann a way out, letting her off the hook as she resumed her movements against Ann’s core.

Ann leaned forwards, capturing those ridiculous lips that uttered such ridiculous things as she slipped her hand under Anne’s waistband and mimicked her rhythm. Anne couldn’t stop the choked cry that escaped her throat. She was too caught up in the way Ann was unravelling her stroke by stroke, their bodies moving in perfect unison. 

As the pitch of Ann's moans got higher and higher, it immediately gave away how close she was. She clung onto Anne with her free arm, pulling her flush against her body. Sweat clung to her skin as she rested her forehead against Anne’s, locking eyes with the woman expertly bringing her closer and closer to the edge. A look flashed across her face that Anne couldn’t place.

“Are you okay?” Anne panted softly. “What is it?”

Ann arched her body upwards, lifting her hips to press firmly into Anne’s. She cupped Anne's flushed face and looked into her brown eyes.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Ann whispered as her eyes drifted shut. She was close. So close.

Anne kissed her fiercely as Ann’s body began to tense. Ann gasped before she cried out loudly, shuddering as she came hard. Anne took her time, easing her gently back to earth, her own needs entirely forgotten as her heart bloomed. Placing soft kisses on Ann’s face, she smiled as Ann’s eyes finally opened.

“Where did you come from?” Anne whispered as they smiled wildly at each other.

Ann bit her lip mischievously as she shifted her focus back to the hand between Anne’s thighs. Anne gasped as Ann redoubled her efforts, slipping back into the perfect rhythm set minutes earlier. She revelled in the noises Anne was making above her as she hurtled closer to her release. As Anne's body began to shake and her breathing quickened, Ann curled her body upwards, ghosting the shell of Anne’s ear.

“I’ve got you.” She whispered. 

Anne’s body tensed as she climaxed, giving herself over to Ann Walker, allowing herself to let go. Ann’s cheeks reddened as Anne moaned loudly as the peak of her orgasm crashed into her. It was loud enough for the whole house to hear. All thoughts of embarrassment soon dissipated as Anne’s sweaty, satisfied face reappeared above her.

“You are…” Anne panted. “Incredible.”

Anne meant it too, she didn’t just throw words around without truly believing them. She couldn’t remember a time when a woman had unravelled her so effortlessly, so easily, so perfectly. The endorphins racing around her body made her forget about the rest of the world for a few more minutes before her breathing evened out. Her head rested on Ann’s chest as Ann stroked her hair softly. For a few seconds, Anne felt total peace.

“Anne?” Ann’s gentle voice sounded from above.

Anne nuzzled into her soft skin and mumbled incoherently.

“You fell asleep.” Ann tickled Anne’s head lazily. “We should get up, the rest of the house will be awake by now.”

“Do you think they heard us?” Anne pushed herself upwards with her elbow.

Ann giggled, the sound travelling straight to Anne’s heart. “Oh I think they definitely heard _you_.”

“Me?!” Anne’s mouth hung open in disbelief.

“Yes, my love.” Ann stroked Anne’s face softly. “You were quite loud.”

Anne’s smile widened at Ann’s nickname. She couldn’t say that back to her yet, it was too soon and those words never came very readily to her. She needed to be sure.

“They’ve heard worse.” Anne said nonchalantly before getting out of bed.

“Worse!” Ann exclaimed in faux annoyance as she pulled Anne back down on top of her. “Just how many women have you had in this bedroom, Miss Lister?”

Anne laughed and kissed the ridiculous woman beneath her. Better that than actually answer that question honestly.

\--

Marian, Cordingley and Booth were sat talking in the main room. The mood was sombre but it wouldn’t help to dwell too much on the previous day’s events. There would be time to mourn properly once this was all over and give Hemingway a good send off. If they could just get through this, they’d honour her memory properly.

“We need to come up with a plan.” Marian suggested first.

Booth and Cordingley nodded in agreement.

“As we’ve seen, we’re vulnerable to intruders – living or dead. We need to make our stronghold more secure.”

“What’s this?” Anne sauntered in as Marian was finishing her sentence.

“I said, we need to strengthen our position here.”

“Yes, I know that Marian.” Anne scoffed. “That’s on the agenda for today.” She sat down on the vacant chair across the room.

Marian just huffed, she was used to this, being usurped by her sister.

“And where’s Ann?” Marian asked knowing it would irk Anne.

Booth and Cordingley shared a look between them. Everyone had heard the morning’s activities.

“What?” Anne grimaced, it was none of Marian’s business.

“Why are you getting worked up about it? She’s our guest, I was just checking she was alright.” Marian smugly smiled back at her sister, she’d succeeded in tripping Anne’s controlled demeanour.

“Oh.” Anne softened. “She’s getting dressed.”

“Hm.” Marian hummed.

Anne narrowed her eyes at her sister and was just about to challenge her when Ann appeared in the doorway. She was positively glowing, her eyes fixed on Anne’s as if no one else existed in the room. Marian looked over to her sister and saw an unmistakable soft expression on her face. Rolling her eyes she cleared her throat to break up, whatever this was, and get started on the matter at hand. Ann and Anne shared a smile before they looked back towards Marian, the picture of attentiveness.

“As we were saying before you two came downstairs, we need to ramp up our efforts at making Shibden more secure. With the situation last night, it’s clear that anyone can breach our gates and help themselves to whatever they want.”

“You’re quite right, Marian.” Anne sat up a little straighter in her chair. “What I’d suggest is blocking off the far gate and only having one access point. There are some gaps in our fences that Booth and I could cover with the wood we’ve got in the barn.”

Ann watched in awe as Anne outlined her flawless plan. She’d missed most of the words since she was focussing on how Anne would gesticulate with her hands animatedly the more passionate she got, how she had a slightly arrogant tone to her voice, as if she was the world champion at fence building. There was a tendon in her neck, mostly covered by her high collar but every now and again when she got particularly emphatic about something, it would pop out ever so slightly. Every time it did, it made Ann’s core clench. Anne had no idea how handsome she was, how every little thing she did drove Ann wild. As Ann’s eyes glazed over she realised just how hard she’d fallen for the incredible woman in front of her.

“Ann?”

It sounded like a distant echo, far away. Surely they weren’t talking to her?

“Ann!” Marian raised her voice louder before shaking her head knowingly.

That snapped Ann out of her daydream swiftly. She sat up and turned to Marian, pretending she’d been paying attention all along. “Mm?”

“Are you happy with that plan?”

“Oh, I…” _Shit_. How long had she not been paying attention for?

“Yes, she is.” Anne answered for her. “Now, come on.”

This earned another eye roll from Marian before she got up to keep watch over the front of the house. Booth and Cordingley stayed in the dining room, fetching some paper and a pencil and sitting back down to come up with a plan. Ann stood somewhat awkwardly not really knowing what she was meant to be doing before Anne gently took her by the hand and led her back upstairs.

“Anne?”

“You really weren’t paying attention were you?” Anne found this rather amusing.

“I mean. I was perhaps focussing on the wrong thing.” Ann admitted. “What are we doing?”

Anne led her into her library and softly pressed her against the only wall that wasn’t lined with books. Ann closed her eyes, tilted her head and waited for the perfect press of Anne’s lips against hers. When a few seconds had passed and nothing had happened, Ann blinked her eyes open in confusion. Anne’s deep brown eyes were fixed on her, a smile playing on Anne’s face.

“You are beautiful.” Anne whispered before closing the gap and kissing Ann gently.

Ann’s heart bloomed as she kissed Anne back and hummed softly. Anne broke away and took Ann by the hand further into her library. She was like an excited child showing off her Christmas presents.

“And what are we up to in here?” Ann teased.

“We’re going to find out what’s going on. You and me. We can’t leave this room until we’ve figured it out.” Anne was excited, often fancying herself as a detective, only now she had the most brilliant and intriguing assistant.

“What about everyone else?”

“Booth and Cordingley are drawing plans for our reinforcements, they’re going to find any weaknesses in our fences and then Booth and I can get to work tomorrow. Marian is keeping watch, whatever that means.” Anne rolled her eyes.

“And we’re going to read books?” Ann’s tone was playful.

“Yes, Miss Walker. We aren’t doing anything else except reading.”

Ann pouted at Anne’s tone. As much as Anne wanted to have her way with her in the library, there were quite important things to do. Perhaps, when the dust had settled, they could spend 24 hours locked away in Anne’s bedroom. But until then, this was the focus.

After sixty minutes, they had to separate with Ann moving to the smaller corner desk otherwise this was going to take forever. Ann couldn’t resist placing her hand on Anne’s thigh, or stealing a kiss every time Anne turned a page. It was getting harder and harder for Anne to ignore and she _really_ needed to make some progress. Ann got up and stretched her legs, abandoning the third medical journal she’d tried to get through. As she wandered further into the library, she ran her finger along the coloured spines on the shelves until she stopped on a black one on folklore. She cocked her head to the side in concentration as she prised it away from the others and returned to her desk without a word.

“Dearest?” Ann said, not looking up from her book.

Anne tilted her head at the term of affection, blinking away the feelings that were threatening to surface before smiling and simply humming in response.

“Do you think we could send for some tea? It’s awfully thirsty work all this.”

Anne was biting her lip in an attempt not to laugh at Ann’s whimsical tone. Had she forgotten Anne had no staff to wait on her? Had she forgotten the entire situation outside?

“You know where my kitchen is.” Anne said, trying to remain serious.

The silence hung in the room as Ann pouted in Anne’s direction. The power Ann could wield over the mighty Anne Lister with a single pout. It was ridiculous, really. And that’s how Anne found herself downstairs, in her servants quarters, making a pot of tea not only for the woman in her library but for the rest of the bloody house.

“Well, well, well. I wish I could draw because I’d hate to forget this picture.” Marian sniggered as she leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

“That’s enough, Marian.” Anne stirred the tea. “Perhaps you could make yourself useful and take that pot into the dining room.”

“Oh no.” Marian laughed. “I’m going to watch you do it.”

Anne turned to face her sister with an irritated look on her face.

“Whatever Miss Walker is doing to get you down here, waiting on your household, well, I hope it never stops because this is priceless.”

“Excuse me.” Anne clipped Marian’s shoulder as she left the room with the tea tray in her hand.

This was preposterous, Marian was absolutely right. Not that Anne would ever have agreed with her sister, not in a million years would she give Marian the satisfaction. But as Anne returned to the kitchen to take their tray up to the library, she did wonder how on earth she’d allowed this to happen. Usually she was stronger than this, a woman couldn’t just bat her eyelashes and bring Anne to her knees like this but, well, Ann wasn’t like most women.

“Oh, there you are.” Ann was animated as Anne swept in to the room and set the tray down.

“I’ve brought your tea, your highness.” Anne curtsied comically.

Ann giggled and beckoned her over to the desk. “I think I’ve found something.”

“Oh?” Anne rested her left hand over Ann’s shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

“Well, what if it isn’t medical at all?”

“How do you mean? It must be?” Anne’s brow was furrowed in confusion.

“There’s a lot of similarities about what’s happening in Halifax and what I found in this book. I took it off the shelf over there.” Ann gesticulated to the dusty shelves near the back of the library. “You see, there’s a whole section on mythology originating in Haiti about reanimated people.” Ann looked up at Anne’s vacant expression. “You know, after they’re dead.”

The truth of it was, Anne was absolutely dumbfounded about what had just happened. Ann had swooped in and found the closest thing to an explanation without Anne’s help whatsoever. In fact, she’d done it all while Anne was downstairs making tea.

“I mean, I know it doesn’t really explain things exactly but well, it gives us a starting point?” Ann’s eyebrows raised upwards in hope.

A smile broke out on Anne’s face. “You are constantly surprising me.”

Ann couldn’t mistake the twinkle in Anne’s eye. “Oh.” Ann bit her lip. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

The two women let the tension hang in the air, the pair of them desperately trying to keep their hormones under control. Now was not the time to stop reading but, well, they were both burning for each other.

“We should go downstairs and tell the others.” Anne managed to grind out through clenched teeth.

Ann sighed, disappointed but resigned to the fact Anne was right. She nodded, picked up the heavy book and followed Anne downstairs.

\--

“I don’t really understand quite how this happened in the first place but there does seem to be some weight to this explanation.” Anne was flipping through the pages of the book again while everyone took in this new information.

“It just doesn’t seem real.” Marian sighed.

“I think we should speak to a medical man, run this theory past him and see if he can shed more light on the matter.”

“Good idea, I’ll send for Dr Kenny.” Marian answered before her face dropped. “Oh, well, I suppose there’s no post service is there.”

“I’d hardly bother that quack about this, Marian. I’m quite certain he’d be about as much use as a chocolate teapot.”

Ann giggled at Anne’s disparaging comments before she straightened herself out in her chair.

“Well who would you suggest then?” Marian was getting rather exasperated.

“Dr Belcombe.” Anne said resolutely.

“But he’s in…”

“York.” Anne and Ann said at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your weekend, folks!


	7. Home Improvements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to make Shibden the stronghold!

Anne stared at Ann with her mouth open for a second before her brain caught up.

“How do you know Dr Belcombe?”

Ann chewed her lip nervously, suddenly very aware she was standing in front of the entire household while they looked pointedly at her. Ann had always suffered with her mental health and her family had drummed it into her that it was a weakness. They told her over and over that it was intolerable that she couldn’t deal with every day life without professional help. They convinced her she was fragile, unsteady and her mind untrustworthy. What would the Listers think of her now, she wondered. More of a hinderance than she was already, surely they’d want rid of her? Surely Anne would now try and send her off at the next available opportunity?

“I’ve seen him quite regularly in the past.” She mumbled hoping that would suffice as an explanation for now.

Anne sensed her uneasiness and nodded, choosing to broach this subject with Ann when they were alone.

“Very good, then I hope you’ll agree with me that he’s the best medical man there is. There’s no one’s opinion I’d trust more on this. I think we should go and see him.”

“Anne!” Marian interrupted. “You can’t mean _travel?_ Are you mad?”

Anne clenched her jaw, it irked her to high heaven when her sister addressed her like that in front of her servants. Questioning her decision making and reducing it to a bout of playground squabbling.

“We don’t know that this situation isn’t just confined to Halifax. For all we know, the rest of the country could be unaffected.” Anne replied, trying to keep her temper under control.

“That’s all well and good but what if it isn’t? What if it’s everywhere? How are you going to get there? Who will you stay with? You can’t ride to York and back in a day. Oh, Anne. Do you never think about the future repercussions.” Marian’s brow was so stubbornly furrowed, Anne wondered if it’d ever loosen again.

“That’s enough, Marian.” Anne was getting irritable now.

“If I may?” Ann stepped forward, her head slightly bowed. “But I might be able to help.”

“Oh?” Anne turned her head to face Ann.

“I have a place there. Well, technically it’s my family’s but they don’t use it. I stay there when I’m in Dr Belcombe’s care. When I left it, there was food and plenty of firewood. I was on the way to York when…” Ann’s voice trailed off before it vanished completely.

Anne nodded slowly, things were slotting into place. “When you were accosted?” She finished.

“Yes.” Sadness crept into Ann’s soul as she remembered how differently things should’ve been that day. “I can’t say for sure what state it’s in now if this is happening in York, but we could stay there if it hasn’t been broken into.”

And there it was. Ann Walker suggesting a plan that could save them all for the second time in almost as many days. Anne looked at her in wonder, she couldn’t quite believe this woman had dropped into her life and seemed to be filling every space that was once hollow.

“Solid plan.” Anne nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Marian sighed. Booth and Cordingley just gave a tight lipped smile in order to stay neutrally supportive. Of course everyone knew there was high risk involved, and really, what was the plan when they got to York and spoke to Dr Belcombe? Could they come up with a cure? Surely that was beyond their capabilities?

Ann smiled up at Anne at her praise, despite her admission that she was often under Dr Belcombe’s care. It didn’t take a genius to work out that someone who needed frequent appointments was weak in one way or another. Anne seemed to brush that off, which Ann really wasn’t used to. With her family, those who didn’t already know would’ve been giving her the third degree about what exactly she’d be seeing him so regularly for. Ann relaxed into herself in this moment, safe in the knowledge that, although they’d likely discuss it later, she wasn’t instantly expelled for having a condition that needed regular management.

“How did you both get on last night with the plans?” Anne asked Booth and Cordingley.

“Very well, ma’am.” Cordingley replied as she unfolded the papers they’d been working on.

Anne leaned over the table and traced the outline of the grounds with her index finger, following the annotations illustrating where their perimeter was weakest. Ann watched as Anne’s mind worked, planning their next move. Every so often, a low hum would sound from Anne’s throat as she got deeper and deeper in thought, she likely didn’t even know she was doing it. Ann shuffled uncomfortably in her seat as the noises travelled straight to a place where they shouldn’t. She couldn’t be sure if she’d ever felt quite like this before. Like a teenager swooning over her first crush, her hormones raging and her body feeling almost unable to contain them. Ann licked her lips and inhaled deeply, trying to regain some kind of control when Anne let out another low ‘hmm’.

This time Ann stood up suddenly, unable to take it any longer.

“Shall I make some tea?” A blush had begun to creep across Ann’s cheeks.

Anne’s head turned instantly at Ann’s uneven breaths, she could recognise that flustered tone a mile away. She smirked at Ann before raising her eyebrows suggestively. Ann thought she might explode on the spot until Marian came to her aid.

“I’ll help you.” Marian replied as she ushered Ann out to the kitchen, leaving Anne to concentrate on the matter at hand. 

“Right, Booth. If we organise ourselves, we might be able to get most of it done this afternoon. There are only three sections of railings that need reinforcing. With that and blocking off the far gate to give just one access point, I think it’ll be a few hours work, tops. Let’s get the cart loaded up with wood and get as much done before the sun sets.”

Booth nodded and made his way out to the barn.

“Elizabeth?” Anne’s tone was soft and quiet. “Would you keep an eye on Ann?

“Of course, ma’am.”

\--

Ann stirred the tea and crossed her arms as she waited for it to brew. No matter where she stood in the house, she always felt in the way. 

“We’re so glad to have you here, Ann.” Marian soothed, sensing her awkwardness.

Ann smiled. “Thank you, Marian. Sometimes I wonder if I’m more of a hinderance.”

“Not at all and don’t let Caligula make you feel that way either.”

Ann let out a soft giggle at Marian’s dramatic eyeroll. It was funny, the two Listers were so different in most respects and yet, so alike in others.

“I’m truly grateful for your hospitality, Marian. I don’t know how I would’ve coped with this alone at Crow Nest. Plus, your sister quite literally saved my life out there on the road.” A cold shiver ran up Ann’s spine at the memory of that day. “I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

“Nonsense.” Marian placed her palm on Ann’s forearm. “There’s no need, we’re all in this together. Now come on, let’s get that tea out to the troops.”

In the space of two minutes, Marian had calmed Ann’s nerves down entirely. She sighed in relief as she felt herself begin to relax again as she carefully brought the tea tray into the dining room.

“Ooh, lovely.” Cordingley sprang up from her seat to take the tray out of Ann’s hands and pop it down on the table.

“Have they started work?” Marian asked as she turned the china mugs over.

“Yes, they’re just loading up the cart. If they’re swift about it, it should be done by nightfall.” Cordingley answered as she began pouring the hot tea into the mugs.

Cordingley sensed Ann’s anxiety as she looked over to the window longingly. This was probably the longest she’d been away from Anne, well, while she was awake anyway.

“How about we play a hit of backgammon?” Marian suggested playfully.

“Oh.” Ann loved backgammon, she was an absolute boss at it. “But, what about, you know, outside? Shouldn’t we be keeping watch?”

“Booth is working out front and Anne is working out back, they’ve got it covered. Anne told me to keep you company so how about it? Reckon you can beat me?” Cordingley goaded.

Ann’s eyes narrowed. “I think you’ll be begging me to stop within ten minutes.”

The trio’s shared laughter echoed through the hallway as they set the game up.

\--

Anne was hammering a few nails into the barricade she’d fashioned out of old off cuts of wood they’d been storing in the barn. Truth be told, it was more suited to kindling than fencing off Shibden but Anne was, as ever, resourceful. Cutting off the access point to the far side of the estate wasn’t without risk, of course it meant there was one less escape route but with a bit of luck, they wouldn’t need it. As the final nail pierced through the wood, Anne stood up, her back groaning as she stretched. The sun was low in the sky and the air was still. For a brief moment, it was like nothing was wrong. It felt like a normal late afternoon in Spring, the golden hues of the valley, the crisp grass twinkling as the dew clung to each blade. Anne closed her eyes and inhaled the cold air deeply, letting her mind empty, just for a moment. A rather loud sheep broke the silence and Anne peeled one eye open in the direction of the noise, seeing a few white blobs roaming the hillside.

“How are we doing, Booth?” Anne walked round to where John was checking the sturdiness of his handiwork.

“Very good, ma’am.” He looked up and nodded. “The last thing we need to do is fix that old lock on the barn and we’ll be set.”

“Excellent. I’ll meet you there in ten minutes.”

Anne strode off for a walk around the perimeter, just double checking they hadn’t missed anything. She stopped at the terrace, her brilliant mind whirring at a thousand miles an hour, as she rested her hands on her slim hips. She surveyed the ground and the space, an idea formulating in her head.

“Hm.” She hummed in satisfaction as she turned on her heels and headed back to the barn to meet Booth.

“Ah there you are, ma’am.” Booth smiled as Anne approached. “I’m struggling to see what I’m doing but I’m almost finished.” Booth was squinting at the iron lock he was trying to fasten onto the wooden door.

“I’ll fetch a lantern.”

Walking back into the Hall, the sound of Ann’s laughter filled the air. Anne smiled widely, the sound making her heart bloom in her chest. Marian, Cordingley and Ann were bickering in jest and giggling like school girls. She poked her head round the corner of the dining room and just watched, the skin at the corners of her eyes creasing as her smile grew. Ann’s golden curls bounced as she laughed at something Marian had said and she couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped her lips.

“Anne!” Ann’s eyes instantly sparkled as she saw her.

“I didn’t want to intrude.” She replied softly.

Marian rolled her eyes at Cordingley from across the table as the two women gazed at each other, seemingly entirely oblivious to anyone else in the room.

“You all seem to be having fun.” Anne said with a playful tone.

“Oh we are. Will you join us?” Ann pleaded.

Anne laughed, was Ann tipsy? She eyed the almost empty bottle of wine on the table.

“Soon.” Anne nodded resolutely. “I just popped in to fetch a lantern for Booth. In fact, I really ought to be off, he’s been waiting for me for a while.”

Anne saw the moment Ann’s expression changed when she realised she wasn’t staying. She smiled softly and mouthed ‘soon’ before swiftly disappearing from view. Marian cleared her throat comically, causing Cordingley to laugh and it wasn’t long before Ann followed suit. This whole situation _was_ ridiculous after all.

As Anne opened the door out to the courtyard, the cold air permeated her body. It was a world away from the warmth she felt with Ann just a moment ago. She shook her head and smiled, oh she was in a world of trouble.

“Ma’am?” Booth’s voice broke her daydream.

“Yes, sorry Booth.” Anne held the lantern up to the lock as Booth fixed it to the door.

About thirty minutes later the pair of them returned to the house after stowing away their tools and leftover wood in the barn. Anne’s hands were icy cold as she turned the door handle and headed straight for the dining room.

“Anne!” Ann jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around her neck.

“How many have you had?” Anne laughed, slightly embarrassed at the public display in front of her sister and Cordingley.

“Two or three.” Ann lied as she let Anne guide her back to her seat.

“Hm. I can see that.” Anne cocked her head as she looked at the woman in front of her.

Ann was all rosy cheeked and soft eyed. A permanent smile played on her lips as she quietly hummed to herself. Was there anyone cuter? Anne didn’t think so.

“Perhaps we should get you to bed soon, hm?”

Ann’s expression changed from doe eyed to aroused in a split second. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice apart from Anne. As much as she wanted to drag Ann up to her bedroom and slowly tease her until she cried out her name, she couldn’t. Not in all good conscience. Ann was drunk and Anne was a gentleman.

“Marian?” Anne turned away from Ann to face her sister.

“You’ve got that look on your face.” Marian quipped.

“What look?” Anne scoffed.

“What’s your grand idea, Anne?”

“How did you..?” Anne was puzzled. Perhaps her sister wasn’t as unobservant as she assumed. “Anyway, I think the space we have on the terrace could be used to our advantage.”

“In what way?” Marian wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Well, if we assume we might be here, in some form, for a while.” Anne gestured with her hand. “We need to become more self sufficient. We have the supplies at Crow Nest, of course, if Miss Walker doesn’t mind?”

Ann shook her head.

“But we need to have our own means here at Shibden. I was thinking, if we dig up the soil…”

“Oh, Anne. It’s so pretty, why would you want to ruin the landscaping.” Marian interrupted dramatically.

“For survival, Marian. We could get at least five vegetable plots out there and, with research and a little bit of luck, we could grow our own food.”

Marian raised her eyebrows. It was actually a pretty good idea, especially if they planned what to plant now. By late Spring or early Summer they could have a crop to harvest.

“But Anne, we don’t know the first thing about gardening.”

“I can help with that.” Cordingley piped up. “We grow a few herbs for the kitchen, I’m sure it’s not that different.”

“Exactly!” Anne clicked her fingers excitedly. “I have some books that could help too.”

Ann cleared her throat. “I actually have a fair bit up at Crow Nest, we grew all sorts last year. I probably still have some seedlings in the greenhouse.”

Marian, Cordingley and Anne all sat in silence. Of course Ann had a greenhouse and perfectly tended gardens. She was from money, a lot of money. It entered into Anne’s head at that moment that, well, Shibden was quite a step down for Ann. She must be so uncomfortable in this drafty old house, staying in Anne’s bedroom when she had a perfectly good guest bedroom next door. Surely Ann must be feeling suffocated here. How had she been so foolish?

Ann furrowed her brow at Anne’s expression, she couldn’t quite make out what was on her mind. Anne clenched her jaw and scolded herself, there was no way Ann would ever be happy living here.

“I think I should go to bed.” Ann finally said, feeling herself sobering up in the uncomfortable atmosphere. “Anne? Are you coming or staying up?”

Anne was taken aback by Ann’s authoritative tone as she watched Ann stand, the wooden chair scraping on the floor. Anne felt the change in her demeanour as Ann raised her right eyebrow down at her, challenging her to make a decision.

“Well, I suppose it is getting a little late.” Anne mumbled as she got up and followed Ann out the room like a puppy. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” She said turning back towards Marian who was sat with her eyebrows raised and her mouth open at the sight of Anne Lister submitting.

Ann walked up the stairs in silence, she was brooding. She often got deep in thought when she’d had a few glasses of wine but what triggered her was Anne’s reaction to her trying to help. All she wanted to do was be a part of the household and offer some kind of assistance to their plans. When she’d told Anne and Marian about her gardening supplies at Crow Nest, she though they’d be thrilled, but well, it was rather lacklustre.

“Would you like to sleep in the guest bedroom? It’s all made up, Cordingley put fresh towels in there too.” Anne said as they stopped just outside her bedroom door.

Ann’s heart dropped. “What?”

“I thought you might be more comfortable in there.” Anne said in a small voice.

“Anne? What have I done wrong?” Ann folded her arms as she felt her temper begin to rise.

“Nothing.” Anne soothed as she ran her hands up Ann’s arms.

Ann flinched at the contact. “Why are you sending me to the guest room? Have you gotten bored with me?”

Ann pouted although she didn’t mean to. She was still a little tipsy and her stubbornness increased tenfold with alcohol in her body. She was outraged that Anne was shunning her for no good reason. She’d heard stories about Anne Lister from her cousins, about how she’d seduce women and scamper off before anything got serious. She just didn’t expect to be another notch on Anne’s bedpost and she was furious with herself for allowing it to happen. As soon as it was safe, she’d leave Shibden and return to Crow Nest. Surely she could fend for herself, surely it wouldn’t be too hard?

Anne’s brain was racing to keep up. “What? No! Of course not, I just thought…”

“What?” Ann snapped. “You just thought what?”

Anne’s heart broke at Ann’s tone, she could see the tears welling in her eyes as she bit the inside of her cheek waiting for Anne to explain.

“I just thought, this all must be very uncomfortable for you.” Anne let out the breath she’d been holding for the last twenty minutes.

“What?” Ann was utterly confused.

Anne held Ann’s hands and cradled them into her chest as she dipped her head to meet Ann’s eyes.

“I don’t know why I thought you’d be happy here. It never occurred to me until just now that you’re used to the finer things in life. All I have is shabby little Shibden, with her creaky floors and drafty windows and here I am, with no manners, forgetting to offer you your own room. If things were different, I’d have a maid assigned to you so that you wouldn’t go without anything, your clothes would be cleaned, your bath would be drawn, your dinner made.” Anne let out a soft sigh. “I’d make sure you had everything you wanted.”

“Are you quite finished?” Ann said with an air of authority.

Anne nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I’ve never felt more at home, more seen, more respected and more loved in my entire life.”

Ann smiled as the words began to soak into Anne’s brain. Her brow furrowed and then smoothed out again. She frowned before giving way to a smile.

“Really?” Anne said with tears in her eyes.

“Yes.” Ann cupped Anne’s jaw. “Now kiss me, you nitwit.”

Anne pressed her lips against Ann’s and kissed her gently, the pair of them giggling as they looked at each other. The world was back to normal again. Well, the world inside the walls of Shibden at least. Outside, the situation still remained the same.

“I love you.” Ann whispered as she rested her forehead against Anne’s.

All Anne could do was grin widely in wonder at how Ann had turned her whole life upside down so quickly. She kissed Ann again, tilting her head to get closer, pouring her emotions into their embrace. Ann lightly pushed against Anne’s shoulders until the backs of her knees hit the bed.

“How drunk are you?” Anne growled as Ann pushed her again, causing her to flop down on the bed.

“I feel perfectly sober, Miss Lister.” Ann teased as she crawled up Anne’s body.

“I’m serious, Ann.” Anne tucked Ann’s golden hair behind her ears.

“You’re such a gentleman. I appreciate you asking but honestly, I’m fine. I was a little tipsy before but I’m not now. I know what I’m doing and I know what I want.” Ann bit her lip.

“Oh?” Anne raised her eyebrow. “What might that be?”

Ann straddled Anne’s lap and grasped tightly onto Anne’s slim waist, gently rocking herself into her body. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Anne’s ear.

“I want to taste you when you come apart in my mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone still doing alright?


	8. A Myriad of Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild peril, mostly humour.
> 
> NSFW.

Ann’s body was slick with sweat as she rolled onto her back with a satisfied grin. Anne’s chest was still heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Ann had spent her time slowly and methodically teasing her, bringing her to the edge of release and then easing off until Anne could take no more. The fourth time she felt Anne’s hips raise off the mattress and her thighs tense, Ann took Anne’s clit into her mouth and redoubled her efforts. It took approximately six seconds before Anne was shuddering and groaning above her, her legs clamping around Ann’s head.

“Good lord.” Anne panted, her eyes still firmly closed.

Ann giggled as she propped herself up on her elbow and began tracing her fingers across Anne’s sweaty stomach. She bent her head and placed soft kisses against Anne’s clavicle while she waited patiently for Anne to return to her body.

“I should punish you, you know.” Anne grumbled with one eye open.

“Excuse me?” Ann’s grin spread across her face.

“For teasing me like that. It was very cruel, Miss Walker.”

“Oh, I think you rather enjoyed it.” Ann captured Anne’s lips for a slow and gentle kiss. “In fact. I think I might do it again.”

Ann’s laughter filled the room as Anne flipped her onto her back in one swift motion and settled between her legs.

“I don’t think so.” Anne husked as she placed two kisses on Ann’s nipples in turn and watched in delight as they instantly hardened.

Anne licked her lips and gently eased Ann’s bent leg up to her chest, scooted herself forward and stilled. Ann looked up at her, with such love and sincerity, like Anne hung the moon and the stars in the sky, like she was everything, all encompassing. Anne held Ann’s gaze as she aligned their cores and pressed forward. They moaned in unison at the shared sensation, the warmth and friction felt sublime as they began to gently move against each other. Anne couldn’t take her eyes off the woman beneath her, her golden curls splayed on the pillow, the way she softly bit her lip in concentration. God, she was perfect.

“Anne.” Ann whispered as she reached her arm up and cupped Anne’s face softly as their pace began to quicken.

Anne smiled and leaned further forward, trailing her hand down to the apex of Ann’s thighs. Ann was so turned on, Anne’s fingers slipped easily as she gently strummed her clit in time with her hips. The grip around her shoulders tightened as Ann’s whimpers got higher. She didn’t mean to say it, in fact, she was pretty sure it was the thing you really _shouldn’t_ say right at this moment, but she couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“I love you.” Anne whispered.

Ann’s eyebrows arched at Anne’s words for a split second before she came, holding Anne’s body close to her as she bucked her hips through her climax. The sight of Ann coming undone pushed Anne closer to her release. She twisted her hand to draw tight circles over her own clit as Ann recovered. She was almost there, the warmth in her gut building, her body tensing, just a little more…

“What?” Anne breathed, her eyes snapping open as Ann wrenched her wrist away.

Ann curled her body upwards to capture those confused lips as she replaced Anne’s hand with her own. She swallowed Anne’s low groan as she resumed the rapid pace Anne had set moments before. Anne’s body stilled for a fraction before she buried her head in the crook of Ann’s neck, crying out loudly against her soft skin as her release crashed into her. She shuddered as her climax took control of her body before collapsing on top of Ann.

Anne didn’t remember falling asleep, but the next thing she knew, it was beginning to get light outside. The birds were chirping which Anne hadn’t heard in a few days, were things getting better? She rubbed her eyes and looked down at Ann’s warm body, curled perfectly into her side. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of Ann’s head before she attempted to scoot out the bed.

“Where are you going?” Ann grumbled, her eyes still firmly closed. “It’s the middle of the night.”

Anne chuckled. “It’s morning, Ann. I don’t remember falling asleep, I’m sorry, did I just…?”

“Pass out? Yeah.” Ann laughed softly.

“I’m sorry.” Anne grimaced. How embarrassing.

Ann lifted her sleepy head off from Anne’s chest and opened her eyes. Anne’s heart clenched at the sight in front of her, Ann Walker was possibly the most beautiful woman in the world. Especially first thing in the morning.

“I took it as a compliment.” Ann smirked.

A very slight blush crept over Anne’s face before she clicked her tongue playfully and shook her head.

“I should get up and find Marian. We have a lot to discuss.”

“About York?” Ann asked.

“Yes and the running of the estate while I’m away.”

“While we’re away.” Ann corrected.

“Hm.” Anne hummed. “I worry it’s too dangerous, Ann.”

“I won’t allow you to travel alone.” Ann squeezed Anne’s waist affectionately. “Besides, I have a safe house.”

Anne bit the inside of her cheek, she didn’t want to ask, really it wasn’t any of her business, but she was intrigued. She just nodded slowly, wondering if Ann would volunteer the information. She watched her take a deep inhale.

“So, you’re probably wondering why I used to stay in York so much?” Ann was fiddling with the duvet cover. “I… I know you’ll think I’m weak.”

“Hey.” Anne covered Ann’s hand on the white sheet. “I’d never think that. You don’t have to tell me anything but perhaps I might surprise you, hm?”

Ann nodded. “Sometimes I just need a little help getting through the day. If I feel myself getting low, then I travel to York and see Dr Belcombe for a week or two. He’s the only person who understands my affliction. My family think I’m an invalid, too frail for the world.”

“If only they knew.” Anne smiled before kissing the top of Ann’s head softly.

“How do you know him? You don’t seem like someone who needs professional help.” Ann wanted to move on from her weaknesses. She felt good for getting it out but didn’t want them to dwell on it.

“Oh, he’s, uh, an old family friend.” Anne really didn’t want to get onto the subject of her ex right now.

“Hm.” Ann nodded.

Anne cupped Ann’s soft face and brushed her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Ann melted into Anne’s touch, smiling up at her handsome face before Anne closed the gap between them and kissed Ann’s lips. They were gentle at first, lazily enjoying each other in the morning light until Anne’s tongue swept into Ann’s mouth. Ann moaned as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss and tightened her grip on Anne’s slim waist. Anne hummed at the feeling of Ann’s nails digging into her skin, it only served to rile her up more than she was already.

“Ann.” Anne panted, pulling away. “Really, I need to go downstairs. We have so much to do.”

“Mm. It can wait.” Ann said as she pushed herself upright and straddled Anne’s lap.

Anne laughed against Ann’s lips and, at that exact moment, Anne realised she’d never be in charge again.

\--

Marian had been up for an hour before anyone else surfaced. She was nursing a cup of coffee and looking out the window over the terrace. Anne was right, they needed a plan to become more self sufficient if this situation was going to continue on for a while. Planting some vegetables was a pretty good idea, especially now the weather was getting a little warmer. If Anne insisted on going to York, there was no telling how long she’d be away for, or indeed if she’d ever make it back. Marian worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to banish that thought from her mind. It was time to step up, to be in charge and she was more than capable of doing it. They’d dig the plots today, head over to Crow Nest and collect supplies and set out a plan. Easy. She just needed to run it by Anne who was, uncharacteristically, late getting up today. Assuming she’d overslept, Marian thought it best to wake her up, to make the most of the daylight for their plan.

\--

Anne’s chest was heaving as she climbed her peak, Ann’s blonde hair was tickling the insides of her thighs as she expertly unravelled Anne with her tongue. She was so close, she could feel her climax just within reach, when suddenly…

“Knock, knock.” Marian’s voice cut through the room like an icy cold wind as she tapped on the door.

Ann scurried out from between Anne’s legs and hid under the duvet as Anne exhaled in frustration. Marian always ruined everything.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Anne managed to keep her voice steady.

“We have a lot to plan today and well, it’s daylight now, so…”

“Yes, thank you, Marian. I’m perfectly aware. I’ll see you downstairs.”

“No need to be so irritable.” Marian quipped before she made her way across the landing.

Ann groaned when she realised they weren’t going to get to finish what they started. She huffed as she sat up and pouted at Anne. When this was all over, she was going to lock them in at Crow Nest and throw away the key forever.

“I’m sorry.” Anne soothed. “I am just as frustrated as you are, believe me.”

Anne tilted her head back on the pillow and tried to calm her racing heart as she stared at the ceiling. Perhaps if they hurried, they might be able to…

“Anne!” Marian’s shrill tone put a stop to that straight away.

Anne groaned in annoyance as she hoisted herself upright and began getting dressed.

\--

Marian was standing in the dining room with her hands on her hips, in full leader mode. Perhaps it was the fact she’d had two coffees already this morning, she wasn’t sure, but in either case, she felt bold and confident. She didn’t need Anne to hover around her and hold her hand through every decision. No, she had this. All on her own.

"Booth, you’re going to go with Anne back to Crow Nest and pick up supplies.”

Booth nodded.

“Cordingley, you and I are going to start digging up the terrace.”

“You, ma’am?” Booth asked.

“Yes, me. I’m perfectly capable of…”

“Of what, Marian?” Anne swept into the room.

“Of digging up the terrace.”

Anne stood still for a moment before raising her eyebrows in that knowing way. In the way she _always_ did when Marian suggested she take charge.

“Don’t.” Marian snapped as a warning.

Anne decided to yield, it was rather early for a full blown argument. Plus, maybe it was time Marian stepped up and started taking more control around here. Not too much, obviously. Anne was still in charge.

“Very well. Booth, I assume you’re coming with us?”

He nodded and made his way out to the courtyard again to ready the cart.

“Marian, we should be a few hours, tops. Don’t fly into a panic if we’re not back within 2, alright? If anything should…happen…” Anne gesticulated. “There are enough food supplies to see you through a while, there’s no need to worry yet. Ok?”

“Well, yes, but why are we talking as if you’re not coming back?”

“Nonsense, I’m just making sure you know.”

The sisters shared a glance before Ann appeared, looking radiant as ever.

“Ready?” She said cheerfully, trying to diffuse the awkward silence between Anne and Marian.

Anne nodded and swiftly led Ann out to the yard.

The trio retraced the same route as before and reached the gates of Crow Nest in one piece. It did strengthen Anne’s idea that perhaps things were calming down, maybe even receding? She’d never allow herself to get complacent but this was the second trip they’d done without running into any unsavoury characters. Even Mr and Mrs Priestley were nowhere to be seen. It was puzzling.

“The greenhouses are round the side, if we keep close to the wall, we can stay sheltered.” Ann was already off leading the way.

“Actually.” Anne interrupted. “What if we split up? Booth do you think you could go and get more food supplies from the house? We can go and sort the seedlings and we can meet back at the rear door to load up the cart?”

The thought of splitting up made Anne feel slightly uneasy but it would save so much time.

“Very well, ma’am.” If Booth was afraid, he didn’t show it as Ann handed him the keys.

Anne and Ann crept into the large, humid greenhouse. The door was still secure and there didn’t seem to be any broken window panes, which gave Ann an idea. She tugged Anne further into the space by her hand and pressed her up against the gardening bench at the far side. They were sheltered by a thick crop of tall, spidery tomato plants so Booth wouldn’t be able to spot them. Anne gasped in delight at Ann’s show of desire and swiftly flipped them round, griping tightly onto Ann’s waist. Anne had been so worked up this morning when they were interrupted by Marian and well, it hadn’t really gone away. Ann moaned softly as Anne began gently nipping at her neck and placing kisses along her jaw.

“Oh.” Ann squeaked in delight as Anne’s arms hugged the backs of her thighs and lifted her onto the bench in one fell swoop.

Ann’s arms locked behind Anne’s neck, pulling her closer as their kisses got more and more desperate. Ann wasn’t sure if she’d ever wanted anyone more than in this moment as she lifted her hips in a silent plea for the older woman to hurry up.

“Someone’s keen.” Anne husked against Ann’s shoulder as she continued her slow worship.

Ann was burning up, she was going to explode if Anne didn’t touch her soon. She twisted her hips and pushed down on Anne’s shoulders in desperation. Anne just chuckled and went even slower, drawing everything out more than was probably fair. Ann was so sexually frustrated that when she noticed the creature shuffling up behind Anne, she barely hesitated before grabbing the gardening fork that was resting against the side of the bench, swiftly kicking Anne out the way and plunging the spikes into the undead figure.

Ann exhaled loudly. “I’m starting to get really pissed off with people interrupting us now.”

Anne looked at her with her mouth open and her eyes wide as the figure fell to the greenhouse floor, before they both erupted in a fit of laughter.

“We should get out of here, if one of them got in, others could follow.” Anne kissed Ann slowly before helping her straighten out her dress.

They filled up a wicker basket with the tiny pots of seedlings and a few ruby red tomatoes that were ripe from the vine and made their way out.

“Did you leave this door open?” Ann scolded.

“Well, uh, I mean, you dragged me in here. My mind was distracted.” Anne rubbed the back of her neck, she felt like a school child in trouble.

Ann clicked her tongue and shut the door behind them. “Come on, we’d better find Booth.”

“Are you cross with me?” Anne asked as she followed Ann down the gravel path to the back of the house.

“It’s just…” Ann shook her head and stopped abruptly, turning to face Anne head on.

Anne braced for impact, Ann’s tone was decidedly irritable.

“If you don’t…if _we_ don’t…” Ann motioned between their bodies. “…finish what we started soon, I think I’m going to explode. If you’d shut that bloody door behind you, well, perhaps my body would be racing with endorphins instead of being stuck in a permanent state of frustration.” Ann huffed as she finished her sentence, her face pink and cross.

And there it was.

Anne tried not to laugh, it really would make everything a lot worse right now, but the sight of Ann Walker pouting because she was so desperate for a shag, well, it was quite adorable really.

“Ann.” Anne put her hand over her upper arm. “You have my word, the second we get back to Shibden, I’m taking you upstairs to my bedroom and we’re not leaving until you’re happy. Alright?”

The furious blonde woman pursed her lips and nodded silently.

“Now, we really must get going, we’ve been here too long already.”

Just before they reached Booth, Anne couldn’t resist one last elbow in Ann’s ribs. “You know, this unbridled frustration has worked wonders for your combat skills.”

Ann stopped, turned immediately with a thunderous scowl and looked Anne right in the eye, causing the older woman to back up and throw her hands in the air in surrender.

“There you are.” Booth was out of breath as he hauled a sack of grains into the overloaded cart. “We ready to go?”

Anne nodded with a proud grin on her face just as Ann spoke.

“No.”

“No?” Anne was puzzled.

“I have one dress to wear, Anne. One. I’m going upstairs to my wardrobe and I’m going to pack a few things. Alright?”

“That’s not a great idea, Ann. We’ve been here far too long already, you can borrow some of my clothes, hm?” Anne began walking in the direction of home.

“No.” Ann stood with her arms folded, rooted to the spot.

Anne turned around and took in the stubborn stance of the blonde woman. If her recent short fuse was anything to go by, Anne thought it best to yield.

“Alright, I’ll come up with you.” Anne walked towards the back door.

“Anne. This is my house. I’m going to go up to my bedroom and I’ll be down in ten minutes.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, Anne!” Ann snapped. “Just let me go.”

Ann didn’t mean to be rude, but her patience was already thin and she just wanted to have a sense of normality for ten bloody minutes. Anne stood with her mouth open, trying to remember what Ann had said on the walk over. She knew she was wound up, beyond frustrated and tired. She tried not to take her demeanour personally as she watched her, against her better judgement, go into the house alone.

“Is she alright, ma’am?” Booth cautiously asked.

“She’s just…” Anne swallowed. “A little overwhelmed with everything going on right now. She’ll be alright.”

As Ann ascended the grand staircase, she took her time, looking at all the paintings that adorned the walls that she always used to take for granted. The bright décor lifting her spirits as she made her way to the top hallway. It wasn’t that Shibden was shabby, far from it, but the dark colours weren’t as cheerful as Crow Nest. With its reds, pinks and golds, Ann’s heart warmed as she entered her bedroom. How she wished things would go back to normal so that she could just live here again. With her acres of neatly manicured gardens, multiple rooms and staff. A pang in her gut made her realise she never wanted to live without Anne though. Would Anne ever leave Shibden and move in here? Ann wasn’t so sure.

A noise from the lower staircase interrupted Ann’s daydream and that cloud of annoyance soon formed over her head once again.

“I can’t believe you followed me up here, Anne.” Ann exclaimed as she continued to pile her dresses on the bed. “As if I can’t be _trusted_ to collect my own things.” She continued.

It was only when there wasn’t a reply, Ann stood still. As she listened again, she realised the footsteps were far too slow for Anne. Her heart pounded in her chest as she came to the swift conclusion she’d been a total idiot coming up here alone. She was unarmed and in a very vulnerable position. She couldn’t escape through the window being two storeys high, nor could she get back downstairs without accessing the stairwell. She couldn’t fathom how one of these creatures could’ve gotten in, but to be fair, she hadn’t checked the front door, nor the lower windows which was a rookie mistake.

She haphazardly folded two dresses together, holding them close to her body before shuffling under the bed to hide. Her eyes fixed on the bedroom doorway as she tried to steady her breath. With a bit of luck, the thing would shuffle past her room and she could sneak out quietly.

“Ann?” Anne shouted from downstairs.

On the one hand, Ann was relieved that Anne had come in to check up on her but on the other, she was fuming that she couldn’t get a single moment of peace. Realising the situation she was in, she soon pushed aside her hormonal rage and let that big lug off the hook as she heard the distinct sound of a shot, followed by the obligatory thud.

“Ann!” Anne came rushing in and pulled Ann upwards out from under the bed and into her strong arms. “You could’ve been… oh you stubborn woman.” Anne squeezed her harder.

Ann hooked her arms under Anne’s shoulders and clung tightly to her toned body. After a few seconds, Ann pulled back, standing on tiptoes and kissing Anne soundly. Anne hummed, partly in relief that Ann was unhurt but mostly because Ann’s tongue brushed her lips, asking for permission.

Reluctantly, Anne pulled back. “Not here.”

A frustrated whine escaped Ann’s throat as Anne led her back downstairs. Just before they reached the back door to set off with Booth and the cart, Anne pressed Ann firmly into the wall. She kissed a path up Ann’s neck, to the sweet spot behind her ear. The spot that, without fail, always made Ann softly whimper. Anne smiled against her skin, grazing her teeth lightly at her pulse point as Ann writhed against her.

Anne brushed her lips next to Ann’s ear and softly whispered. “I have plans for you, Miss Walker. Come on.” Before standing up straight and leaving the house.

Ann continued to lean against the wall, her legs entirely weak, while she tried to catch her breath. It was going to be quite a long and torturous walk back to Shibden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 👏 LOVE 👏 POWER 👏 BOTTOM 👏 ANN.
> 
> Happy weekend, everyone. Hope this early update was a nice surprise!


	9. Turnips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff and smut to end your week.

“Ma’am! We should stick together” Booth shouted, out of breath, as he pushed the cart up the Lightcliffe road.

Anne was practically sprinting back to Shibden, dragging Ann by the hand behind her. Truthfully, Ann was struggling to keep up with her long strides as much as John was.

“Anne.” Ann soothed quietly. “Perhaps we should slow down.”

Anne turned round, her face flushed and sweaty, her eyes dark and serious. It made Ann’s core throb. There was no mistaking that look.

“Dearest.” Ann placated. “Trust me, I feel the same, but let’s make sure we all get back in one piece?”

Anne sighed. She was being slightly narrow minded in trying to get Ann home as quickly as possible but it was hard not to. After the non starts, Ann’s sharp tongue, it was sending Anne into overdrive.

“You’re right.” She squeezed Ann’s hand and stopped.

As Booth finally caught up, Anne decided to use up some of her extra energy, taking the cart off him. Pushing their heavy haul back to Shibden would calm her racing heart and give her a task to focus on. That being said, she was struggling to keep her eyes on the road and not on Ann’s behind as she walked slightly ahead.

The sound of shovels greeted them as they reached the gates of Shibden. Cordingley and Marian had done a decent job of turning up the ground ready for planting. Anne raised her eyebrows in surprise, she’d underestimated Marian’s capabilities and was quietly impressed, yet she couldn’t help herself…

“Those rows aren’t straight, you know.” She commented as she pushed the cart down the gravel path.

“Thank you, Marian, for doing _such_ a lot of work while we’ve been away.” Marian muttered dramatically to herself.

“Anne!” Ann playfully swiped Anne’s shoulder for her comment. “Be nicer to your sister.”

Marian broke into a triumphant grin at Ann’s words. Little Miss Walker in charge of the untameable whirlwind that was Anne Lister. Now, that was something to smile about.

"You’re in so much trouble.” Anne whispered against Ann’s ear before disappearing into the barn.

Ann stood entirely dazed, her mouth dry and her thoughts scrambled. Her unresolved desire resurfaced tenfold as she felt her breath quicken. Biting her lip, she entered the barn and raked her eyes over Anne’s body as she unpacked the cart. She’d shrugged off her great coat and rolled up her shirt sleeves, revealing her toned forearms and a peek of her sculpted biceps. Anne grunted as she hauled the heavy bag of oats and deposited them on the wooden counter.

“Your shirt’s all grubby.” Ann hummed from across the room.

Anne looked in her direction. “I didn’t know you were in here.”

“Hm.” Ann walked towards her before delicately brushing the dust off the dirty fabric with her hands. Ann leaned in closer, tucking a stay hair behind Anne’s ear. “You’re all sweaty.”

Anne saw Ann lick her lips and slowly close the gap between them. Anne hummed, she was so ready, her fingers were itching to hoist Ann up onto the workbench and finish what they started in the greenhouse. Anne closed her eyes as she braced for impact.

“Upstairs. Ten minutes.” Ann whispered in Anne’s ear before pulling away and walking out the barn.

Anne stood frozen, her lips parted, her breathing ragged. She watched as Ann disappeared and then looked back towards the cart that still needed unpacking.

“Fuck.” Anne whispered to herself as she willed her body to return to her.

A little while later, red faced and out of breath, Anne reappeared in the courtyard, striding towards the front door.

“Anne!” Marian called over. “Where are you going in such a hurry? I thought we could discuss our strategy for the planting.”

Anne closed her eyes dramatically. Could no one give her a minute of peace?

“Later, Marian.” She shouted in her direction.

“But, I think we should talk now. Booth and I have almost finished the plots.” Marian leaned against her spade that she’d wedged into the soil.

“Marian!” Anne snapped.

Marian noticeably flinched at her sister’s short fuse.

Anne sighed audibly before walking over to the terrace. “Sorry, I just haven’t had a moment to myself since this whole thing started. I’m tired and I just need to think.”

It wasn’t a lie, she really hadn’t been left alone since they’d rescued Ann from the carriage. She wouldn’t trade Ann’s company for the world, but she was feeling rather exhausted. She pulled out her pocket watch and mentally noted that it had been twelve minutes since Ann left the barn. Two minutes late. Anne was never late.

“Right, I see.” Marian said, almost apologetically.

“Do you think you could finish up here without me and I’ll be back down in sixty minutes?”

Marian nodded.

“Great.” Anne half smiled at her sister and turned to walk back to the house.

“Where’s Miss Walker?” Marian shouted back. “Perhaps she could help.”

“She’s busy too.” Anne turned round to Marian and winked with a smirk. 

Marian grimaced. “You're unbelievable!”

\--

Before Anne could close her bedroom door, Ann was on her, grasping at her filthy shirt and tugging the fabric of her cravat.

“Where have you been?” She breathed against Anne’s lips.

Anne hummed as she felt Ann’s tongue brush against her own. Whatever Ann had been doing for the past fourteen minutes alone, it had made her hot, impatient and needy. She took Anne’s right hand and unceremoniously shoved it under her dress, giggling in that filthy way she did as Anne realised she had taken her drawers off.

“When did you? Oh, Miss Walker.” Anne growled. “You need me?”

Ann whimpered in confusion as Anne withdrew her hand.

“Too many layers.” She answered as she made light work of the lace of Ann’s dress and tugged it off her shoulders.

Anne stood back and took in the sight of Ann in her corset and nothing else. A shiver of arousal travelled up her spine as her fingers twitched, desperately wanting to unravel her. She told herself to be patient, to let Ann lead. The truth of it was, Ann was burning up. Surely it was inhumane for Anne to leave her waiting, totally exposed like this? How dare she? Ann furrowed her brow in frustration and crashed their lips together impatiently. Anne stumbled backwards a few steps at the force of the collision until she bent down slightly, wrapping her strong arms around the back of Ann’s thighs and lifting her upwards. Anne was just about to deposit her softly onto her bed when Ann’s thighs clamped around her waist and squeezed. Something inside Anne’s brain snapped, instead she turned the other way, pressing Ann roughly into the door. Ann cried out at the show of Anne’s strength and began grinding herself into Anne’s hard stomach.

“Ann.” Anne playfully scolded. “This is one of my best waistcoats.”

Ann giggled as she continued to kiss Anne, tangling her hands in her hair, pulling it loose. Anne nipped at Ann’s fingers as they retreated before pinning her more securely against the door with her hip. As Anne trailed her right hand between Ann’s legs, the pair of them moaned in unison as Anne’s fingers expertly found Ann’s swollen clit, slowly circling it before pulling away again.

Ann’s grip around Anne’s neck tightened as she canted her hips upwards in a desperate plea for Anne to get the fuck on with it.

Excitement swirled in Anne’s gut as she expertly timed her movements, softly sucking on Ann’s pulse point as she pressed two fingers into her. Ann cried out so loudly that Anne prayed everyone was still outside so they could be as noisy as they wanted. Anne loved hearing Ann in the throes of passion, it always turned her on beyond belief. Anne groaned as Ann began moving her hips in time with Anne’s hand, filling Anne’s ear with filthy words as Anne picked up the pace. The time for teasing was gone. The wooden door began to thump on its hinges as Anne pounded into Ann mercilessly. Ann’s high whimpers were being underscored by Anne’s low grunts as they both began to lose their breath.

“Anne!” Ann cried out loudly as Anne’s thumb slipped over her clit.

She was so turned on, so desperate, Ann knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Feeling the familiar flutter against her digits, Anne grinned as she curled her fingers with skilled precision. The noise that Ann emitted was surely heard all across Halifax. Her thighs clamped around Anne’s waist like a vice as each wave of her climax crashed into her over. When Ann eventually stilled, Anne set her shaking legs back onto the floor and led her over to the bed.

“Six minutes.” Anne said, mischievously.

“What?” Ann was dazed, her brain entirely flooded with endorphins.

“Six minutes. That’s a new record, Miss Walker.” Anne tucked her into the soft sheets.

“You timed me?!” Ann gasped. “You are awful!”

“Now, now.” Anne dropped her voice. “I didn’t hear you complaining a moment ago.”

“Get into this bed immediately.” Ann pouted.

“This is totally ruined.” Anne clicked her tongue as she undid her waistcoat and threw it onto the floor. “I don’t think I can scandalise poor Cordingley and ask her to wash it.”

Ann sat up and grabbed a fistful of Anne’s shirt, pulling her against her lips and kissing her fiercely.

“I said, get into this bed.”

Anne’s core pulsed at Ann’s dominance. She could be possessive and short tempered, sparking something primal within Anne’s soul. She gasped in delight as Ann swung her bare leg over and straddled Anne’s lap. Leaning down to kiss her, Ann slowly, teasingly, trailed her hand up Anne’s heavy skirt. Their giggles turning to moans as Ann finally won the battle against the ten thousand layers and dipped into Anne’s wetness. Drawing those tight circles that she knew drove Anne wild, Ann moved her fingers expertly over her clit, feeling it pulsate under her touch. Anne bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her low groan as she felt her release building at breakneck speed.

“You’re going to make me…” Anne breathed out before her words caught in her throat.

After that, Anne lost all ability to speak. All she could do was close her eyes as her body tensed and shook. She held on to Ann’s waist firmly as her body convulsed under her expert touch. Anne’s hair stuck to her sweaty, flushed face as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

“Good lord, Ann.” She breathed as she tilted her head further back into the pillow.

Ann hummed and snuggled herself into Anne’s side. That was her place now, curled perfectly into Anne’s body like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Anne held her close as her heart slowed and the power of thought returned to her.

“We have just over thirty minutes until we’re needed downstairs.” Anne clicked shut her pocket watch.

Ann tutted. “When this is all over, I’m throwing that thing out the window.”

The pair of them laughed brightly before dozing off in each other’s arms.

\--

Marian and Cordingley had been enjoying a refreshing cup of tea after their efforts of the day when the unmistakable sounds of the two women upstairs forced them back outside. Marian sighed and shook her head as Cordingley raised her eyebrows.

“At least they’ll both be in better moods.” Marian giggled as they made their way out to find John.

“Ah there are the workers!” John was sorting through the seeds in the barn. “Where’s Anne?”

Marian and Cordingley shared a glance before shaking their heads at John. He might not be the sharpest tool in the box but he pretty quickly grasped what may be occurring in the house.

“Well, anyway. We can get started on the plan for these.” He smiled and waved his hand at the beautifully arranged pots on the wooden work bench.

“Luckily Spring is almost here.” Cordingley rummaged through the seedlings. “I’ve been reading up on what things to plant in late winter and the winner is…” She held up the small black pot triumphantly. “Turnips!”

“Oh you’ll get a hundred points from Anne on that one.” Marian laughed. “She’s obsessed with them.”

Cordingley chuckled as she fished out some potato and carrot seedlings too. It was a shame really that they couldn’t all just move in to Crow Nest. Ann had everything they needed but Anne was fiercely protective of Shibden. She’d never abandon it in a million years, not even in a situation such as this. Besides, the sprawling estate would be hard to secure, too many rooms, too many windows. No, they were better off here, even if sometimes it didn’t feel like it. 

“Right, we’ve got about two hours left of the light, shall we get started on this?” Marian called over to Cordingley.

“Shouldn’t we wait for…”

“We could be here all night.” Marian rolled her eyes and wandered off to find her spade.

\--

Ann intertwined her fingers with Anne’s, lazily swaying their hands in the air. After a few minutes, Ann turned her head on the pillow and looked into Anne’s brown eyes.

“When are we going to York?” Her voice was small, with a hint of anxiety.

“Ah.” Anne exhaled. “Once I know Marian is set up here.”

Ann’s brow furrowed.

“I need to make sure she’s got enough to sustain herself, Booth and Cordingley for a little while… In case…”

“In case we don’t come back?” Ann knew this plan was risky but it was hitting her all at once.

“Mm.” Anne nodded slowly. “The truth is, we don’t really know what we’re going to encounter outside of these walls. Hopefully, the situation is better but we just don’t know.”

Ann hummed, deep in thought.

“It’s not too late to stay, you know. It’s safe here now, now that we’ve secured the perimeter. Marian would look after you, you’d never have to go back to Crow Nest unless you wanted to.” Anne was torn, she didn’t want to spend a minute without Ann and yet, it was so selfish of her to ask her to come. It could be perilous.

Ann immediately clung to her arm like a limpet. “I’m going with you.”

“But Ann, think about it.”

“No.” Ann cut her off. “It took me this long to find you, I’m not losing you now.”

Ann gently rolled on top of Anne and kissed her softly. She wanted to stay in this safe, warm cocoon with the love of her life forever. Why did this have to end? Why was this all happening _now?_ All Ann wanted to do was wine and dine Anne, make silly plans, walk hand in hand on those warm, sunny, carefree afternoons that were coming. But no. That would be too easy. Instead, they had to contend with a high risk journey with unknown consequences in the early stages of their fledgling romance. Life really wasn’t very fair sometimes. All Ann could do in this moment was kiss Anne like her life depended on it, because really, it did.

\--

When all the turnip seedlings had been sown, the trio started on the carrots. The light was fast fading and no one wanted to stay out in darkness. Not after the events of previous nights. Cordingley always got a chill down her spine walking near the barn when it was dark.

“Come on team, let’s do the potatoes tomorrow.” Marian threw down her spade.

Booth stood up and stretched out his back, nodding in agreement.

“I’d best get started on dinner, we’ll be eating late if I don’t get the stew on.” Cordingley added as they all walked back towards the courtyard. “Oh, John? Could you bring the rest of the seedlings in the house? Best we keep them warm, just in case.”

John nodded and collected the pots from the barn before following Marian and Cordingley inside.

“What’s that…?” Marian looked back at Cordingley.

The smell of stew wafting down the hallway hit them as soon as they stepped inside. The three of them made their way straight into the kitchen to find Anne and Ann prepping dinner. Marian’s eyes raised comically as she looked at Cordingley over her shoulder. Anne Lister never cooked. Ever. And yet, here she was, stirring the stew with a smile on her face. Ann was making dumplings and grinned wildly as she saw the trio return.

“We thought we’d make a start, you all must be starving with all the work you’ve been doing!” Ann really was pure sunshine itself.

Anne turned from the pot and smiled too.

Marian had just opened her mouth to say something when her eyes noticed the flour smudge on Anne’s neck and in her hair. Her eyes dropped back to Ann who was positively beaming. Too tired and hungry to rib her sister for this one, Marian just laughed.

“Thanks Ann. This is much appreciated.”

“I’m here too you know, Marian.” Anne quipped.

“Yes, but you didn’t do much of this did you? I think, if I had to place a bet, that Ann did most of it.”

Anne scoffed.

“By the way, you’ve got flour in your hair.” Marian couldn’t resist as she turned and left the room.

Anne and Ann blushed furiously before erupting into a fit of giggles. Anne wrapped her arms around Ann’s waist from behind and kissed her on top of her head. Maybe once this was all over, Ann could move in here, permanently. This could be their daily life, Marian making fun of them, preparing meals together, sneaking upstairs in the afternoon for some love making. After all the travelling Anne had done, she thought, for the first time in her life, she could get used to the domesticity of living with Ann. Maybe she’d ask her to move in, what harm could that do? But what if she said no?

“What’s wrong?” Ann frowned.

Anne shook her head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good weekend, all! 🖤


	10. An Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff for you before things step up a notch...

“There! You see? Much better.” Anne clapped her hands as she grinned widely.

Ann was triumphantly standing on the front lawn with her head held high. It was sunny and the skies were clear, making it feel like spring had positively sprung. The warm rays on her face made her smile as she closed her eyes and braced for impact. Anne swooped in and hugged her tightly, giving her a quick peck on the lips before scampering back over to the low stone wall opposite the house.

“Well, I did have a good teacher.” Ann remarked as she watched Anne collect the broken pieces of the plant pots.

“I’ll bet you a cup of tea that I can hit every single one of those targets without wasting a single bullet.” Anne was slightly arrogant in her tone but Ann had come to realise that was the competitiveness coming out in her. There wasn’t any malice behind it.

“Hmm. Stakes are too low.” Ann pondered. “How about, a whole day on tea duty?”

Anne’s face broke out into a toothy grin as she looked up to the sky and laughed.

“You’re on, Miss Walker.” Anne said playfully as she lined up the eight plant pots side by side.

Ann chuckled to herself as Anne came to join her at the spot on the lawn they’d marked out with a few sticks. The rule was, the shooter's front foot couldn’t go past the line of sticks, otherwise it was instant disqualification. Anne rolled her shoulders dramatically, getting herself set up before pointing the pistol at the terracotta pots. With skilled precision, she hit the first target effortlessly, causing it to burst and fall onto the grass below. The next five went the same way, Anne barely took a breath in between. She shuffled a little in her stance before aiming at the seventh pot and obliterating it deftly. She turned round and quirked her eyebrow at Ann before getting herself back in position for the final shot.

Ann stealthily moved forward to stand right behind Anne as she closed her left eye and lined up her pistol with the target. A split second before Anne squeezed the trigger, Ann leaned forward, her lips ghosting Anne’s ear.

“I’m so wet for you.”

Anne’s body jolted and missed the pot entirely, the bullet splashing into the pond on the other side of the wall. Anne spun around with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

“You cheated! You…you made me…”

Ann erupted in a fit of giggles as she took in Anne’s pink and flustered face.

“Too bad, you almost had it then.” She said once she’d composed herself.

“You are in so much trouble.” Anne picked Ann up and swiftly slung over her shoulder, ignoring her pleas to be put down and the thumps against her back. “No, Miss Walker. This is what happens when you cheat.” Anne was struggling to stifle her laugh.

As Anne carried her into the house, Ann’s tone got decidedly more serious.

“Anne, I mean it. Put me down.”

Anne’s stomach dropped, had she overstepped? Had she hurt Ann? She felt foolish, of course Ann wouldn’t find this endearing, she was too much, too brash. Why did she have to go and spoil a perfectly fine morning? She gently set her back down on the floor and stepped away.

Ann stood, trying to catch her breath before she turned to Anne, her face sombre.

As Anne braced herself for whatever was about to come next, she saw a brief curl in Ann’s lips and a hint of mischief behind her eyes.

“I’m afraid that I can’t continue this.” Ann began. “I can’t be expected to put up with this…”

Anne opened her mouth.

“Let me finish, Anne. What I’m trying to say is, I can’t possibly carry on like this…without…”

“Without, what?” Anne felt herself fidgeting on the spot.

“Without a cup of tea. Go on, off to the kitchen with you, you are my tea maid after all!” Ann lost her resolve and burst out laughing before dashing past her rather bemused looking girlfriend and ran up the stairs.

Anne stood, dazed and confused before she bit her lip and shook her head. Ann Walker wasn’t going to get away with this, she thought to herself as she raced up after her. No, it was time to remind her who was in charge around here.

\--

An hour later, Anne stirred the tea as she watched Marian and Cordingley coming in from outside.

“Ooh, I’d love one.” Cordingley said as she walked into the kitchen.

Anne nodded, getting out two more mugs from the cupboard.

“We’ve finished planting the seeds now.” Marian appeared in the doorway. “Just in time too with this weather, let’s hope it sticks around and we can see the first crop in a few weeks.”

“Very good, Marian.” Anne nodded. “You’ll soon be set up and self sufficient.”

Marian’s smile faltered. She knew that meant that Anne was thinking about leaving soon and although they’d talked about this and it made sense, she worried. Mostly for Anne’s safety but also about what would happen to her here at Shibden. Would this last another week? A month? A year? No one knew anything. Before Marian’s thoughts could spiral too much, Ann’s fast footsteps sounded as she ran down the stairs.

“I said I’d bring the tea up!” Anne said with a smile before her face dropped.

Ann was out of breath and pale.

“There’s…there’s someone outside.”

“What?” Anne shook her head, that was impossible. “No one can get in. What do you mean? Where?”

“Outside the gate. I was looking out of our bedroom window…” Anne’s face flushed briefly at Ann’s words. _Their room._ “He doesn’t look well, Anne. He could be one of them.”

Ann was right, it could be one of the creatures lying in wait but something didn’t quite add up to Anne. These things weren’t clever, so how could it know to target the gate and bide its time?

“I’m going to go and look.” Anne put the teaspoon onto the counter with a clang.

“No! You can’t!” Ann was panicked.

“I’ll be perfectly safe.” Anne soothed. “I won’t open the gate, it can’t touch me.”

“I’m going with you.” Marian piped up.

Anne nodded and swiftly turned, making her way to the front door. The heavy oak groaned as Anne unlocked and opened it, letting Marian walk into the sunshine first. Anne hung back and smiled softly at Ann.

“We’ll be back in five minutes.”

Ann worried her bottom lip and felt her body tremble as she watched Anne leave. Suddenly, she was alone in the hallway and with her rampant thoughts. What if Anne and Marian never came back? What would she do? Ann wasn’t sure why her brain worked this way, why she had to overthink everything and come up with multiple outcomes to situations that hadn’t happened yet.

“Ann?” Cordingley’s voice interrupted her spiral as she called from the kitchen. “Your tea’s getting cold.”

Ann smiled, Cordingley was always there when Ann needed her. She was definitely a matriarchal figure, taking care of everyone in the house, even if they didn’t realise it.

“Come and sit down.” Cordingley patted the wooden chair next to her.

“Thank you, Elizabeth.” Ann smiled as she warmed her hands around the steaming hot mug on the table.

“She’s a good one, you know.” Cordingley nodded in the direction of the front door. “I know you already know that, but if there’s anyone you want by your side in a crisis, it’s Anne.”

Ann’s smile spread wider across her face. She did know and she was forever grateful their paths had crossed in life, despite the circumstances. After spending so long on her own, Ann now found herself cohabiting with her girlfriend, her sister and her staff. She’d been accepted into the fold without any hesitation from anyone and it warmed the deepest depths of her heart. Ann had always assumed she’d shuffle around Crow Nest until the end of her days, living a life of solitude. Now? Now she had Anne; her lighthouse in a storm.

Ann’s trailing thoughts were interrupted by the shouting outside in the courtyard.

“Careful, Marian!” Anne shouted.

“Will you stop shouting at me, he’s heavy!” Marian wailed back.

Their chairs screeched across the floor as Ann and Cordingley ran to the front door.

“Good heavens.” Cordingley muttered.

“Ma’am!” Booth had been tending to the horses when he heard the sisters squabbling.

“Ah Booth, help me get him into the house, would you?” Anne grimaced as she tried to drag the lifeless figure to the door.

“Sam!” Ann exclamed, dropping to her knees on the cobbles.

“Ann, we need to get him inside, will you fetch some towels and warm water?” Anne smiled encouragingly.

“Yes, of course. Is he alright?” Ann looked pale.

“Too early to tell, all he managed to say before he passed out was that he hadn’t been bitten. I’ve checked him over and I’m inclined to believe him. That’s not to say I won’t be watching him closely, mind.” There was no time for Anne to get complacent. “But first, we need him inside.”

Ann scampered off to fetch supplies as Marian, Anne and Booth carried Sam into the kitchen. Cordingley pulled out two chairs and helped to lay him down across them.

“He’s in bad shape” Marian observed, much to the annoyance of her sister.

“Yes thank you, Marian. We can see that.”

Marian tutted before soaking a cloth in the water basin.

“Here, let me.” Ann took the warm cloth and began wiping Sam’s face as a tear trickled down her cheek.

“You’re very fond of him.” Anne said softly.

“He’s worked for my family for a long time. I had no idea he was out there, I thought…” Ann trailed off, her thoughts catching up with her. “I thought everyone else was dead.”

“He would’ve been had we not found him when we did.” Anne’s knees cracked as she stood up. “Elizabeth, do you think we could fix up some broth?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Cordingley replied as she moved over to the stove.

Anne watched as Ann cleaned the dried dirt and blood off Sam’s face, she was soft and delicate in her motions. Momentarily, she lost herself in her thoughts, this woman in front of her was a beautiful, caring, pure-hearted being. Anne had known Sam Washington worked and lived on the Walker estate but she had no idea him and Ann were so close.

“Do you think we can get him somewhere more comfortable? He needs to rest.” Ann turned back towards Anne, catching her staring.

Anne blinked away her thoughts and smiled. “Yes, of course.”

With Booth’s help, Anne managed to get Sam to a spare room in the servant’s quarters. The room was minimal but had a decent bed. Better still, there was a working lock on the door. Ann wasn’t sure it was necessary but Anne managed to convince her that it was only a precaution until they knew for sure he hadn’t been bitten.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay?” Ann’s voice was meek as she leaned back against the kitchen counter.

“If we let him rest and, with a bit of luck, get him to eat, yes I think so.” Anne squeezed Ann’s arm reassuringly.

“He’s been a good friend to me over the years, always coming in for a cup of tea and sitting with me listening to me ramble on about things he’s probably not very interested in. He’s never once made me feel like I was a hinderance, not like the rest of my family.” Ann wiped a tear from her cheek. “I just need him to be okay, Anne.”

“I understand.” Anne nodded as she enveloped Ann in her arms and held her tightly. “He’s a good man. He’s on our books, as you know, and although our relationship is purely professional, he’s always been very loyal.”

Anne nuzzled into Ann’s curls, she didn’t mean to but she couldn’t resist. She felt safe with Ann’s arms looped under her shoulders, clinging on tightly as they softly swayed together. The pair of them fell silent for a few minutes, just sharing this moment with each other until Anne pulled her head back to meet Ann’s eyes. Like a reflex, Ann tilted her chin upwards in a silent invitation. Anne’s lips were warm against her own as Anne kissed her softly.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Cordingley’s voice was soft.

Anne turned and put her arm around Ann’s shoulders, pulling her in close. Her body hummed as Ann curled herself into Anne’s side. They both smiled at Cordingley, comfortable in their closeness.

“Sam’s awake.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth.” Anne replied as they followed her out the kitchen, towards his room.

Anne knocked on the door. “Sam? Are you decent?”

“Yes.” His voice cracked as he mustered the energy to sit up in bed.

Anne unlocked the door and smiled warmly at him. He was still Sam. A little battered and bruised but still the same old Sam.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Sam said looking at Anne and Ann in the doorway.

Ann ran over and hugged him tightly, causing him to grimace before chuckling.

“Easy there, Walker.”

“Sorry, it’s just, I thought you were…” Ann pulled back to look at him before diving in to hug him again.

Anne looked at the pair of them, something inside her softened. She appreciated and cared for her servants, but Ann treated everyone like they were equals. It was a gift she had, she didn’t see rank or hierarchy, she just saw everyone the same.

“Where’s your family?” Anne saw the change in Sam’s expression.

“They didn’t make it.” Sam wiped his eyes. “I tried to protect them but I was too late. I didn’t know what to do so I went up to Crow Nest. I thought you were dead, Ann. When I found no trace of you, I came here. I thought I was done for out there, no food, no water. This was the only other place I could think of where you might be alright.” Sam swallowed. “And of course you are, you’re always alright.”

“Hm.” Anne hummed. “Well, you can stay with us, it’s not ideal but we’ve got a system that works for us. Marian is fast learning about growing vegetables and thanks to Ann, there are enough supplies to last you a while.”

“What do you mean? Where are you going?” Sam was confused.

“Ah. I’d best fill you in on what’s happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers for everyone's encouragement - I'm stoked you're all still on this adventure with me!


End file.
